Jedi In Narnia
by Samantha Sterling
Summary: When Jaina, Jacen, and Anakin Solo enter Narnia through a mysterious closet in the Jedi Academy, they learn from Aslan and the Pevensie children that Jadis has returned and they must help defeat her. A Star WarsChronicles of Narnia crossover.
1. Practicing Jedi

**(A/N: I don't own anything or anyone in this story. Star Wars belongs to George Lucas and The Chronicles of Narnia belong to C.S. Lewis.)**

It was midday on Yavin Four and there was a lot of activity going on in the Jedi Academy that was housed in the old Rebel Base there. Jedi Master Luke Skywalker was busy instructing a class of new recruits on how to use the Force to move objects around with their minds. Luke's sister, Leia Organa Solo, and her husband Han were standing outside the academy taking in the beautiful sights of the forest and discussing a new treaty the Republic had put together concerning new laws of the Republic. R2-D2 and C-3P0 were trying to repair one of the main elevators of the academy. Jaina and Jacen Solo, Han and Leia's 14 year old twins, and their 12 year old brother Anakin were hanging out in one of the dormitory rooms talking about what adventures they would have once they became official Jedi Knights.

"When I become a Jedi, I'm going to go out and fight the Sandpeople on Tatoonie!" Anakin declared.

"That's nothing, Force brain. I'm going to be the best Jedi Master any of you has ever seen and live a life of luxury." Jacen said, grinning at the insult he had just given his brother.

"Oh shut up." Anakin said and tried to whip at pillow at Jacen, who promptly stopped it mid-air with his hand and Force-threw it right back at Anakin.

"Come on, you two. We're the children of Han Solo and Leia Organa, niece and nephews of Luke Skywalker, grandchildren of Anakin Skywalker. Don't you think we've got a very good chance of becoming great Jedi Masters someday?" Jaina asked her brothers.

Both boys looked at each other and back at their sister. Everyone who knew them knew about their family history and how much potential they had to become great Jedis. Even though all 3 of them were still Padawan learners, they exhibited great skills with their lightsabers and knowledge of the Force.

"Well, we probably will become Jedi Masters someday. But I don't want to end up like Grandfather did." Anakin said, referring to the fact that their grandfather Anakin Skywalker had turned to the Dark Side and became Darth Vader because he could not control his emotions and anger, plus the fact that he was tempted into learning Dark Side powers.

"If anything, we'll learn from his mistakes and not do anything that he did." Jacen replied.

"You do have a point." Anakin said.

"Come on, let's go find Mom and Dad and ask them." Jaina said and walked out of the room, followed by Jacen and Anakin who were playfully insulting each other again.

_Outside the temple_

"Isn't this a beautiful forest, Han?" Leia asked her husband as she held his hand and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah sure is. Now if we could only try and get Kamino to join the New Republic, that would be even more beautiful." Han grumbled.

"You know perfectly well that planet had a huge involvement in the Clone Wars. So getting them to join is not gonna be easy." Leia told him.

"No kidding, they won't even talk to any of our representatives we send over there." Han said.

Their conversation was interrupted by their children running outside from the main entrance to the temple, their robes flapping behind them and Jacen stumbling a little bit which involved him dropping his lightsaber.

"Woah, slow down there kid. You okay?" Han asked.

"I'm fine, Dad. I really am." Jacen said and Force retrieved his lightsaber from the ground.

"So, what do you three Padawans want today?" Leia said, smiling at her children.

"We wanna know if we're gonna be great Jedi Masters someday and not end up like Grandfather." Anakin blurted out.

Leia took a deep breath and gently guided the three kids to sit down on a big rock resting just outside the temple entrance. The children sat down together while Leia and Han sat on another rock right next to them. They looked at Jaina, Jacen, and Anakin with serious looks and began their lecture.

"Tell me, what do you three hope to accomplish when you're Jedi Knights?" Han asked

"I wanna defend great, big lands!" Anakin exclaimed.

"Oh yeah, well I want to help protect humans and other species less fortunate than us." Jaina said.

"And I want to defeat a great, big evil!" Jacen proclaimed.

"Allright, those sound like good goals to me. But remember, you cannot do those things for yourselves. You must do those things for other humans and species. That is one of the main characteristics of a Jedi: you are not selfish, you care only about others." Leia said.

"Is that why Grandfather turned to the dark side?" Jaina asked.

"Yes dear. Not only could he not control his hate and anger, he wanted more power for his own selfish reasons. It is true there were those around him that he loved and cared for dearly, all he wanted was more and more power. That is what lead him to turn to the dark side of the Force and into Darth Vader." Leia said.

"Oh. So as long as we keep practicing our Jedi abilities, not lose our tempers, and not do anything out of selfishness, we'll become Jedi masters someday?" Jacen asked.

"Yes, you will. You are right and your mother is right." Han said.

"Ok, that's all we wanted to know." Anakin said and ran back inside the temple with the twins.

Leia and Han grinned at each other. They really did have a good feeling that their children would grow up to become great Jedi Masters and do great things someday. But little did anyone know how soon an opportunity for the children to do great things for a great land would come up.


	2. Starting To Explore

**(A/N: Thanks to korrd for reminding me Anakin's best friend was raised by the Sandpeople.)**

"Hey Ani, I just realized something about your goal to fight the Sandpeople when you're a Jedi Knight." Jaina said later that evening, while the family was hanging out on one of the main balconies of the Jedi Academy.

"What would that be?" Anakin asked

"Well, did you not forget your friend Tahiri was raised by them? Think she might be a little upset with you for fighting those who raised her?" Jaina said.

"Force, you're right. She might be, considering that she still tells me how grateful she is to them for taking her in." Anakin said.

"Yeah, next time you might want to think before speak." Jacen said, which caused him to receive a slight kick in his ankle from Anakin.

Leia gave the boys a stern look indicating they better behave, and they immediately quieted down and turned their attention back to the view they had been admiring from the balcony. Every so often, Leia, Han, Luke, and the children would spend an evening together on the balconies and admire the view. They didn't get much time to do this though, with the children busy with their Jedi training with Luke and Han and Leia busy working with the government of the New Republic. Therefore, they treasured the moments they had together as a family.

"It's so peaceful tonight, isn't it Han?" Leia asked.

"Yeah, one of the few peaceful moments we ever get these days." Han mumbled.

"Han, don't be so negative about the moments you don't have. Be grateful for the peaceful moments you do have." Luke said.

"More Jedi wisdom from you as usual, kid." Han replied, to which Chewie roared a reply that he agreed with his old buddy and longtime flying partner.

"Actually, anyone can use that wisdom whether they are Jedi or not." Leia said to him.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Han said and kissed Leia on her cheek.

Leia grinned. Even though Han still had a bit of attitude from his days as a smuggler left in him, she still loved him dearly and was glad he was a great husband to her and a great father to their children.

"Mom, we're bored. Can we go back inside?" Jaina asked.

"Yeah, we want to do something fun inside." Anakin said.

"Spending time out here with your family isn't fun?" Luke playfully asked.

The children laughed and gave their uncle a big group hug, indicating that they did enjoy time with their family.

"Of course it is, we just want to have some fun inside instead of outside right now." Jaina replied.

"What sort of fun did you have in mind?" Leia asked.

"Oh you know, just exploring the Jedi Academy a bit." Jacen said.

"You three do that all the time. Why would you want to do it again?" Han asked.

"Because it's fun and if we were to run into something, we can defend ourselves." Jacen replied.

"Allright, you three can go inside. But don't intentionally go looking for trouble just because you want to practice your Jedi abilites." Leia said.

"Yes, Mom." the children chorused together and made their way towards the elevator that would take them inside and downstairs to the main area of the academy.

"They're great kids, aren't they?" Leia asked.

"Yeah, and quite adventurous just like their father was." Han said and gave Leia that lop-sided smile she loved and knew very well.

"Still is." Luke said, playfully punching Han in the arm.

"Some things never change, do they?" Leia said, grinning at the two men.

_Inside the main auditorium_

Jaina, Jacen, and Anakin had made their way all the way downstairs to the first level of the academy and into the main auditorium, which happened to be the same auditorium where Leia had presented Luke and Han their medals as rewards for blowing up the first Death Star almost 20 years ago.

"Well, I wonder if we'll find anything interesting in here." Jacen said.

"We've been in this auditorium before, Jacen. Why do you think we'll find something interesting in here tonight?" Jaina asked.

"Because we almost always do whenever we explore the academy." Jacen replied.

"Ok, fine. Let's explore the auditorium." Jaina said and the children spread out around the room, eager to see what they could find in here.

While Jaina and Anakin decided to admire the elaborate decorations on the walls of the big room. Jacen decided to go explore behind the big stage at the front of the room. He and his siblings had never been behind there and he was curious if there was some odd secret that he would discover there. So he made his way towards the front of the room and walked behind the big stage. At first all he could see was the stone wall behind the stage, but then something right in the middle caught this young Padawan's eye.

What Jacen saw was a big metal door that looked completely out of place amongst the stone wall. He couldn't see any possible way to open it and figured the only way it could be opened was through the Force. He was tempted to open it, but figured he'd better call his brother and sister over here to check it out first.

_Jaina, Ani! Come behind the stage and look at what I found! _Jacen called to them using his mind. It wasn't long before Jaina and Anakin appeared behind the stage with Jacen to see what he was calling them for.

"What do you want, Jasa?" Jaina asked, using the childhood nickname that Jacen hated.

"Well, I found this door." Jacen said through gritted teeth, indicating that he hated Jaina calling him that name.

"Yes, and?" Anakin asked.

"Don't you want to see what's behind it?" Jacen asked.

"And don't you remember what Mom said about not looking for trouble just to use our Jedi abilities?" Anakin asked.

"I'm not doing that, I just want to open the door." Jacen insisted.

"Allright fine, but there better not be anything dangerous in there or we're all in deep trouble." Jaina said.


	3. Open and Enter A Closet

Jacen rolled his eyes at his brother and sister and waved his hand across the metal door, opening it with his Force abilities. It opened to reveal nothing more than a bunch of Jedi robes behind it.

"You called us back here to look at a closet of Jedi robes?" Anakin asked in disbelief.

"Hey, I had no idea what was actually in the closet. But maybe we should see what's beyond the robes." Jacen said.

"What could possibly be beyond a bunch of Jedi robes?" Jaina asked, rolling her eyes at her twin.

"Something very interesting, I can feel it." Jacen said.

"You better not be looking for trouble just to use your Jedi abilities, or Mom, Dad, and Uncle Luke will be very unhappy with you." Anakin said.

"I'm not! I just want to look around in the closet!" Jacen exclaimed in his defense.

"We don't. Come on Anakin, let's go back up to our room." Jaina said and she and Anakin walked away from behind the stage and towards the elevator.

Jacen Force-closed the metal closet door with his hand and followed his siblings toward the elevator. He was determined to look around in that closet and Jaina and Anakin were going to come with him. For some reason, he could feel something was beyond those Jedi robes and was amazed that Jaina and Anakin could not.

_The next day_

"Allright, good job with that new lightsaber technique." Luke said to Jaina, Jacen, and Anakin. He had been given them a private lesson that day on how to block a lightsaber blow from above their heads and all three children had been doing quite well with learning it.

"Thank you, Uncle Luke." Jaina said.

"You're very welcome, Jaina." Luke said and turned around to leave the room when he was stopped by a question from Anakin.

"Uncle Luke, do you know anything about a closet behind the stage in the big auditorium?" he asked.

"You found a closet of Jedi robes behind the stage in the big auditorium?" Luke asked, sounding completely surprised.

"Well actually Jacen did, but all three of us had a look at it." Anakin admitted.

"Oh my Force. Actually yes, I do know about that closet. It was there when this temple was used as the Rebel Base during the Battle of Yavin 4, we used it as a secret storage area for certain weapons but now that this is no longer a base, I use it to store Jedi robes for my students when they are promoted to Padawan learners and Jedi knights." Luke replied.

"See, Jacen? It's just a simple storage closet." Jaina said, smirking at the same time.

"I still want to explore it, I just have this feeling we should." Jacen replied.

"How come you have this feeling and we don't?" Jaina demanded.

"I don't know, I just do." Jacen said.

"And, to be honest, some Jedi can sense things that other Jedi cannot. Maybe this is the case with Jacen here." Luke said.

"See Jaina? It's just a simple Force perception." Jacen said, thrilled at the comeback he had for his sister's earlier comment.

"Whatever, Jacen." Jaina said and shook her head in disbelief.

_Later that afternoon_

"Why on Yavin would Uncle Luke keep this storage closet hidden behind the stage?" Anakin asked the twins as they were walking around the auditorium again.

"Maybe it was convenient, and the fact that he sometimes uses this auditorium to promote his students to Padawan learners and Jedi Knights might be another reason." Jacen said.

"Yeah, that's true." Anakin replied.

It wasn't long before the children ended up walking behind the stage again and found themselves standing in front of the metal door they had found the previous day. They gave each other _Should we do it? _looks, unsure if they really should enter the closet and explore it like Jacen said they should. It was Jaina who finally spoke up with her decision.

"Allright, fine Jacen. Anakin and I will go explore the closet with you. But the moment I find out you are looking for trouble on purpose, I'm leaving and telling Mom, Dad, and Uncle Luke." Jaina said.

"Fine, Jaina. You go do that. But I guarantee you I'm not looking for trouble on purpose." Jacen said and turned towards the door.

He waved his hand over the door again and opened it again using his Force abilities. The children took a deep breath, and stepped inside right into the many Jedi robes hung up in there. Jaina Force-closed the door and then the children began moving forwards toward the back of the closet.

There were the occasional shouts of "Don't push me!" and "Hey, that was my face!" as Jaina, Jacen, and Anakin moved further and further back in what seemed to be a never ending closet. Finally it was Anakin who stopped the argument with an exclamation of "Hey, this isn't the closet floor anymore!"

"What?" Jacen and Jaina asked at the same time, who happened to be a little further back in the closet than Anakin was.

"I feel grass now, not the closet floor." he said.

"Oh, in the name of…" Jaina mumbled and pulled Jacen forward with her towards the sound of Anakin's voice. As soon as they reached where he was, they too felt grass under their feet instead of the floor of the closet.

"This is weird. Does this closet lead to outside the temple?" Jacen asked.

"Maybe, let's find out." Jaina said and the children moved even further into the closet.

When they finally got clear of all of the Jedi robes, they immediately saw that they were indeed now outside. But the visuals of the forest that they were in immediately told them they were no longer on Yavin, they were in a whole new world at that very moment.


	4. Mr Tumnus

"Wait a minute, this isn't Yavin is it?" Jacen asked.

"No, it's not." Jaina said.

It wasn't Yavin they were in anymore, in fact Jaina, Jacen, and Anakin had no idea where they were right now. The trees on Yavin had full grown, beautiful green leaves and flowers. These trees had leaves that were starting to turn yellow, plus they were thin and gnarly unlike the trees on Yavin which were thick and strong. In fact, some of the trees surrounding them were trees that could not be found on Yavin, like pine trees and maple trees.

"If this isn't Yavin, then where are we?" Anakin asked.

"I dunno, but I'm beginning to get that same feeling Jacen felt, that this is something amazing and interesting beyond the closet that we should explore." Jaina replied.

"Let's start exploring then. But we'd better hold hands and stick together just in case." Jacen replied.

The children then took each other's hands firmly and began walking through the woods. They were very curious as to what was in this new world that they never been in before. They did get an eerie sensation, like their Force perceptions were telling them that something was going wrong in this land but they couldn't exactly pinpoint what. They also expected to find some surprises while walking through this new land, but hoped it wasn't anything too dangerous or scary. And after about a good half hour of walking, they came across their first surprise: a lamp post right in the middle of a clearing in the woods.

"What the Force is this doing here?" Anakin asked staring at the lamp post.

"I have no idea, but it doesn't look like it belongs in the woods." Jaina commented.

Suddenly the children could hear some small movements behind them, like small creatures scattering around. They quickly grabbed their lightsabers so they could be ready to turn them on and prepare for a possible battle.

"We're not afraid of you." Jacen called out to whatever or whoever made the noise.

"No we're not. If you don't bother us, we won't bother you." Anakin said to back up what his brother had just said.

The scattering noises were heard again, causing the children to grip onto their lightsabers even more firmly. The noises appeared to be coming closer and closer towards them, so Jaina, Jacen, and Anakin decided to stand behind the lamp post and prepared to jump out and surprise whoever or whatever was coming towards them. As they stood there, they could see the bushes rustling and crouched down, ready to strike. But when they saw what had been making the noises, they had second thoughts about attacking it.

It was a strange creature that had the upper body of a human, but its legs were hairy and had hooves on it. It also had ears that were not human ears. The children were in awe at what they just saw. Still a little anxious about whether this creature was friendly or not, they slowly rose up from behind the lamp post and carefully began walking towards the creature, who had its back towards them and was looking around for whoever had spoken to it.

"Umm, excuse me sir." Anakin said, which caused the creature to jump and turn around, coming face to face with the three children.

"What? Was it you who called to me, humans?" the creature asked.

"Yes sir, it was us. We wanted to know who made all of that noise." Jaina said.

"Oh, that was me of course. On my way home from visiting some of my good friends." the creature said.

Noticing the weird looks he was getting from Jaina, Jacen, and Anakin, the creature spoke up again by saying "Oh my name is Mr. Tumnus."

"Hello, Mr. Tumnus. What sort of creature are you?" Jacen asked.

Jaina and Anakin glared at him for asking a rude question, but Mr. Tumnus responded "I'm a fawn, I live just beyond those trees." and pointed down a small path between some trees.

"Oh, ok. Well my name is Jacen Solo and this is my twin sister Jaina and our younger brother Anakin." Jacen said as he introduced himself and his siblings.

"Are you three great warriors?" Mr. Tumnus asked.

"What?" Jaina asked, stunned.

"Are you three great warriors? Have you come to help us free this land?" Mr. Tumnus asked again.

"Well we are Padawan learners, but we're not great warriors just yet." Jaina said.

"A Padawan learner? Whatever is that?" Mr. Tumnus asked, tilting his head in confusion.

"Um, well, a Padawan learner is a person who is training to become a Jedi Knight. Jedis are guardians of peace and justice. They are selfless and do not let hate and anger get in their way." Jaina said, trying to describe Jedi Knights as best as she could.

"Jedi Knight? Padawan learner? This is all confusing for me." Mr. Tumnus said.

"Sorry, it's the best way we can describe it to you." Anakin said.

"No need to worry, Anakin. What matters now is that I take you to see Mr. and Mrs. Beaver. We must go see them before we find Aslan and travel to Cair Paravel." Mr. Tumnus said and began walking towards another path in the woods.

"Who is Aslan and what is Cair Paravel?" Anakin asked.

"Come on, we must go see Mr. and Mrs. Beaver." Mr. Tumnus said, ignoring Anakin's question and walked a little further into the woods.

Jacen and Anakin stepped forward to follow him, but Jaina stopped them with her hands on their shoulders and the comment "Are you two crazy, following some creature we just met? What if he's evil?"

"Jaina, that's why we've got our lightsabers." Jacen replied and he and Anakin continued to follow Mr. Tumnus into the woods.

Jaina groaned and hurried into the woods with her brothers to catch up to Mr. Tumnus. As soon as they did, Jacen had one more question for Mr. Tumnus.

"Mr. Tumnus, what land would we happen to be in?" he asked.

Mr. Tumnus turned around to look at Jaina, Jacen, and Anakin and responded with "Why, you three are in the land of Narnia, of course."


	5. Mr and Mrs Beaver

"Narnia? Well, that's a nice name." Jaina said as she and her brothers continues to follow Mr. Tumnus into the forest towards the home of Mr. and Mrs. Beaver.

"Why thank you, Jaina. Narnia is indeed a very nice place to live, lots of beautiful forests and many wonderful interesting creatures live here. Plus our two kings and two queens are magnificent rulers." Mr. Tumnus replied.

"If they are so magnificent, why are we needed to help free Narnia?" Jaina asked.

"Because a mystical evil being is trying to grace its presence in this land, and you are the only three who can help us." Mr. Tumnus said.

"What evil being?" Jaina asked.

As soon as she asked that question, the group came to a stop in front of a small hut that was made entirely out of tree branches. Jaina, Jacen, and Anakin guessed that this was the home of Mr. and Mrs. Beaver, but wondered how all of them plus Mr. Tumnus would fit inside this small home.

"How are we all going to fit inside that place?" Anakin asked.

"Oh we will. They've had many visits of the two kings and two queens inside their home, so it's very spacious." Mr. Tumnus replied as they walked toward the front door of the small hut.

Mr. Tumnus bent down and knocked on the small front door. Soon, the door opened and two small, brown beavers appeared in the entrance. They were obviously very pleased to see Mr. Tumnus and the children who were standing right behind him.

"Mr. Tumnus, my friend! So glad that you came!" Mrs. Beaver exclaimed as she clapped her hands together.

"And I can see you have brought the three great warriors who will help us." Mr. Beaver said.

"Oh yes I have. I think Jaina, Jacen, and Anakin are the three that will help us free Narnia from the approaching evil." Mr. Tumnus said.

"Excellent! Why don't you all come in and we'll have dinner." Mrs. Beaver said.

"Ug, you're cooking again?" Mr. Beaver groaned.

Mrs. Beaver gave him an evil look as they entered the main living area of the hut. Jaina, Jacen, Anakin, and Mr. Tumnus had to crouch down and crawl through the door, but they were surprised at how homey and comfortable the inside looked. The fire that was burning in their stone fireplace made it even cozier.

"Wow, your home is so comfortable." Jaina said as she and her brothers took a seat on the floor.

"Thank you, dear. We try to make it comfortable for our guests." Mrs. Beaver said.

She made her way over to the fireplace, which had a small kettle over it. With the help of Mr. Beaver, she filled up small bowls of soup and passed them around to Jaina, Jacen, Anakin, and Mr. Tumnus. The children hadn't eaten for a while, so they eagerly began eating their dinner.

"I like this soup, it's very good." Anakin said.

"See, someone appreciates my cooking." Mrs. Beaver sneered at Mr. Beaver.

Mr. Beaver rolled his eyes and silently ate his soup with the rest of the group. As soon as everyone finished, Mrs. Beaver put the empty bowls and spoons in a small bucket full of water and brought everyone some small biscuits as an after dinner treat.

"This is very kind of you, Mrs. Beaver." Jacen said.

"Only the best for our guests." Mrs. Beaver replied.

"Yes, only the best for the great warriors who will save our land." Mr. Beaver piped in.

"Again, we are not great warriors. You must understand this." Jacen insisted.

"Aslan has forseen it, young ones. He could sense your presence when you arrived in Narnia and he believes as well as we do that you are the chosen great warriors." Mrs. Beaver said.

Jaina, Jacen, and Anakin all gave each other confusing looks. Sure they were Padawan learners and would no doubt become great Jedi Knights one day. But being chose great warriors? They could not believe that at their young ages that they were chosen great warriors by someone they had never even heard of.

"Pardon me for asking again, but who is this Aslan you've mentioned?" Jacen asked.

"Aslan is only the great lion messiah of Narnia. He holds a great deal of respect among those who live here, including the two kings and two queens." Mrs. Beaver replied.

"And he knows we are here?" Jacen asked.

"Oh, of course. In fact, he gave us strict instructions to bring you three to meet him at the stone where he was sacrificed and rose again." Mr. Tumnus said.

"It will be a long journey to get there. But it will be one of many you will take in your quest to help us free Narnia from the great approaching evil." Mr. Beaver said.

"What approaching evil? Is it really that bad?" Jaina asked.

"Yes it is. Aslan will explain more to you once we arrive at the meeting place." Mr. Tumnus said.

"Since it is a long journey, we must get plenty of rest tonight before we begin." Mrs. Beaver said.

With that, the group began to spread out around the small hut looking for a comfy place to sleep. Mr. and Mrs. Beaver slept in their usual bed, Mr. Tumnus curled up on a soft rug near the fireplace, Jaina found a cozy blanket by the front door, Jacen slept in the middle of the room on top of his Jedi robe, and Anakin slept on top of his Jedi robe by the back door. Everyone was anxious and ready for the journey to meet Aslan tomorrow.


	6. On The Way

**(A/N: Sorry this chapter is so bad. I will try to make future ones better.)**

The next morning, everyone in the hut was awoken to the sound of Mr. Beaver screaming "Rise and shine! Rise and shine! Today's the day we begin our journey!"

"Oh shut your trap! I have to deal with your bantering enough as it is!" Mrs. Beaver snapped.

"Oh sorry, love." Mr. Beaver said sheepishly.

While Mr. and Mrs. Beaver ran around the hut gathering items for the journey, Jaina, Jacen, Anakin, and Mr. Tumnus stretched out their arms after a good night's sleep. As the children put their Jedi robes on, they were amazed at how energetic Mr. and Mrs. Beaver seemed as they prepared for the journey.

"Do we really need all of this?" Anakin asked, pointing to the two large scarfs of food that the beavers had been filling up.

"Yes, of course. The journey to where we will meet Aslan will take two days' travel, plus an additional day to reach Cair Paravel. So we will bring proper nourishment." Mrs. Beaver said.

"Plus my brothers and I have our lightsabers." Jaina said. She had explained to Mr. Tumnus and the beavers last night what a lightsaber was.

"Well then, I guess we are all prepared for our journey." Mr. Tumnus said while straightening his red scarf.

"Wait a minute!" Mr. Beaver exclaimed as he finished tying up one of the scarves of food.

He quickly tied the final knot, then turned around to notice everyone staring at him impatiently.

"Heh, heh. I'm ready now." he said nervously.

Everyone rolled their eyes, then ducked out of the hut through the small door, ready to begin the journey to meet the great Aslan.

_Three hours later_

The group had been walking through the woods for quite a while when they came upon a very huge, very wide river.

"Oh bloody hell, how are we supposed to cross this thing?" Mr. Beaver complained.

"If it was winter, we could walk across the ice." Mrs. Beaver said.

"But there isn't any ice, is there?" Mr. Beaver snapped.

While the beavers continued to argue over how they were going to get across the river, Jaina, Jacen, Anakin, and Mr. Tumnus thought about how it would be done. It was Jaina, however, who came up with a brilliant idea.

"Of course we'll walk across the ice!" she exclaimed.

"Dear Jaina, are you blind? There's no ice anywhere on this river!" Mrs. Beaver said

Jaina just motioned to her brothers to come towards the river's edge. They all pointed their hands out towards the river and closed their eyes tightly, like they were deeply concentrating on something. Soon, the water began to crackle as a thin path of ice began to form across it. The beavers and Mr. Tumnus watched in awe as the path grew thicker and thicker until finally it was thick enough to safely walk on.

"How in the world did you three do that!" Mr. Tumnus asked in amazement.

"Oh you know, just using some Jedi powers." Anakin said and began to cross the ice path with Jaina and Jacen.

Mr. Tumnus and the beavers gave each other bewildered looks, then just shrugged and followed the children across the thick ice path. As least they had discovered a way to get across the river and continue their journey to the stone table to meet Aslan. Unfortunately when they were about halfway across the thick path, they could hear loud barking behind them.

"That's not a good thing, is it?" Jacen asked.

"No it is not, Jacen. Those are the wolves who work for this great evil being and that sound means we better hurry up and get outta here!" Mr. Beaver yelled.

The group immediately started running as fast as they could do, desperate to get away from these wolves. The children quickly grabbed their lightsabers from their belts to be ready to defend themselves from these wolves if necessary. Finally, everyone made it across the ice path, but as soon as they stepped onto dry land a pack of four wolves skidded off the ice and into their view.

"Well, well, well. Long time no see, old friends." the head wolf snarled at Mr. Tumnus and the beavers.

"We were never friends, thank you very much. Now get out of here, Maugrim." Mr. Tumnus demanded.

"I am afraid we cannot do that. Her Majesty Jadis has given us strict orders to kill you all and we must obey that." Maugrim snarled again.

"I don't think so." Jaina said and activated her lightsaber.

"Ooohh, what's that? A sword of light? Now I'm REALLY scared." Maugrim said in mock fright.

"You should be, I happen to be very skilled at using this thing." Jaina said.

"Try me. I dare you, little girl." Maugrim said creepily.

With the other three wolves fanning out as his backup, Maugrim growled and walked slowly towards Jaina, who was backing up and gripping her lightsaber very tightly. Jacen and Anakin flanked Jaina, while the beavers and Tumnus watched from behind a tree. Two of Maugrim's backup wolves started creeping forward as well. But they were not able to get very far as Jacen and Anakin each used the Force push to shove them right into the water.

At that point, Maugrim lunged at Jaina who promptly swung her lightsaber in defense. Luckily she was not hurt by Maugrim. Although she had struck him with her lightsaber, she hadn't killed him. She had just given him a really bad cut on his front left leg.

"Oooh." Maugrim moaned as he winced in pain from his injury.

As the other three wolves helped him up, Jaina decided to use the Jedi mind trick on Maugrim as she waved her hand in front of her and said _You've won this battle._

"You've won this battle." Maugrim hissed before limping away.

"Wow Jaina, that was impressive." Mrs. Beaver said as the group continued walking away from the river and into the forest.

"Thank you for saving us from those evil wolves." Mr. Tumnus said.

"The Force can have a strong influence on the weak minded." Jaina said.

Now safe from the wolves for now, the group continued their long journey to the stone table to meet Aslan and learn of how they would protect Narnia.


	7. Almost to the Stone Table

**(A/N:I just found my Stars Wars character guide, which lists the city where Anakin was born so it's corrected now.)**

_Later that evening_

"Well, this was an interesting day." Anakin commented as the group sat around a small campfire, munching on toast. Since the sun had started to set about an hour ago, it was decided that everyone would stop and make camp for the evening, waiting until tomorrow morning to continue the journey to meet Aslan.

"But tomorrow will be even more interesting! We will finally reach the stone table and meet Aslan!" Mrs. Beaver exclaimed

"Think we will reach the stone table tomorrow?" Anakin asked between bites of toast.

"Yes, I do. I believe if we make good timing, we will reach it by late afternoon tomorrow." Mrs. Beaver replied.

"Excellent! I am looking forward to seeing Aslan very soon." Mr. Tumnus exclaimed happily.

"And I am sure he will be pleased to see you." Mrs. Beaver said, smiling at Mr. Tumnus.

"Is he going to come with us to Cair Paravel?" Jaina piped up.

"Of course! We will join him in introducing you and your brothers to our two kings and two queens." Mr. Tumnus said.

"I only hope they'll like us." Jaina said.

"They will, dear. They will." Mrs. Beaver said.

Anakin started to yawn, indicating that it was time they put out the campfire and go to sleep for the night. So Mr. Tumnus gathered water from the nearby stream into his drinking pouch and poured it over the fire until it was all out. Everyone snuggled up on their blankets (or in the case of the Solo children, their Jedi robes) underneath a nearby pine tree and fell asleep for the night.

_The next day_

"These are beautiful forests." Jaina commented as the group continued their journey towards the stone table and Aslan.

"Thank you, Jaina. Narnia is always beautiful in summertime." Mr. Tumnus said.

"So is Yavin, where my brothers and I are training to be Jedis." Jaina said.

"Yavin, interesting name. Is that your homeland?" Mr. Tumnus asked curiously.

"Home _world_. And no it's not. Jacen and I were born on a world called Coruscant, our mother was on a world called Nespis VIII when she had Anakin. We lived on a world called Anoth for a while, then all three of us came back to live on Coruscant when it was felt we could start to use our Jedi abilities better." Jaina rambled on about her and her brothers' early years.

"World, you say? That is quite interesting. Is your entire family from this world called Coruscant as well?" Mr. Tumnus asked.

"No, they're not. It's a very long story about our family history, we'll tell you once we get to Cair Paravel." Jaina said.

"That sounds delightful. I'm sure the kings and queens will want to hear about it." Mrs. Beaver piped up.

"Think Aslan will too?" Mr. Beaver asked.

"Of course he will, he will want to know as much as possible about these three great warriors." Mrs. Beaver said.

Jacen was about to tell them yet again that he and his siblings were not great warriors when the group stumbled upon an open field. There were many small colorful tents in this field but no one was there except for the children, the beavers, and Mr. Tumnus. The children were in awe at this field of beautiful tents, which also had a few campfire pits among them.

"Why is there no one here?" Anakin asked outloud.

"Because, Anakin, everyone is waiting for you three at Cair Paravel. They want to meet you and your siblings first, then the Narnian warriors will come here and prepare your army." Mrs. Beaver said.

"How do you know this? Did Aslan tell you?" Anakin asked.

"Of course he did, dear. Aslan told us everything we needed to know before we met you." Mrs. Beaver said.

"He sounds very smart." Jaina commented.

"Oh he is, he's smart, wise, and kind." Mrs. Beaver said.

"And the stone table is just up that path." Mr. Beaver piped in, pointing to a path behind the largest tent at the end of the camp.

Everyone stopped and looked up the path he was pointing at. Finally, their journey to the stone table to meet Aslan was nearing its end. The children would finally meet the great lion messiah of Narnia and learn of what they were to do to help it.

"Well, let's go meet Aslan then." Mr. Tumnus said.

The group smiled and started up the path behind the tent. They had to walk through another small forest, brushing away leaves and branches in the process. However, it wasn't long before they reached the top of the gigantic hill they had been walking on. There right in front of them was the stone table and a gorgeous view of the sun setting near Cair Paravel.

"Oh my, this is a lovely view." Jaina gasped in amazement.

"And we're finally at the stone table." Jacen said.

"Yes, Aslan will be pleased to meet you three." Mr. Tumnus said.

But Aslan was nowhere to be seen anywhere near the stone table, which made the children wonder where he was and if they had been brought all this way for nothing.

"Where is Aslan? I don't seem him anywhere." Anakin said.

Jacen was about to Force-kick Anakin in the leg for speaking without thinking again, when a booming voice spoke up with "I am here, young ones."

The group looked up to see a great lion step up from behind the edge of the stone circle surrounding the table and make his way over to the stone table. For this was Aslan in front of them, the most respected lion in all of Narnia.


	8. Aslan, Narnia History

Everyone dropped to their knees and bowed before Aslan to show their respect. He made his way over to Mr. Tumnus and placed a paw on his shoulder.

"Thank you, young faun, for a job well done in bringing these warriors here." Aslan told him.

"You are very welcome, sir." Mr. Tumnus said.

Aslan then moved over to Mr. and Mrs. Beaver and looked at them with great pride.

"And also thank you, beavers, for a job well done in bringing the warriors." Aslan told them.

"It was our pleasure, sir." Mr. Beaver said.

Last, but not least, Aslan moved on to the three Solo children. He grinned with pride at them, happy that the new hope for Narnia was here at last.

"Rise Jaina, daughter of Eve and Jacen and Anakin, sons of Adam. Welcome to Narnia. I am pleased that you have arrived." he said to the children.

"We are very pleased to meet you, Aslan." Jaina said.

"Thank you, Jaina. I have been looking forward to meeting you and your brothers myself." Aslan said.

"But what do you mean by sons of Adam and daughter of Eve? Those aren't our parents' names." Jaina said.

"Jaina, every human is a son of Adam and daughter of Eve. Even your own mother and father are." Aslan said.

The children just looked even more confused. They didn't think such things like a son of Adam and a daughter of Eve existed among the many worlds of their galaxy. Aslan chuckled when he noticed how confused Jaina, Jacen, and Anakin looked.

"Don't worry, young ones. Follow me back to the camp and I will explain everything you need to know." he said and started back down the path towards the camp.

Everyone else followed close behind Aslan as they walked back through the small forest and into the camp they had passed through earlier. Once they arrived, Aslan motioned to the group to follow him into the big tent at the end of the camp. As soon as everyone took a seat inside, Aslan began his explanation to the Solo children of what was expected of them in Narnia.

"As you may already know, a great evil has returned to Narnia after being banished for a while. That evil is the white witch called Jadis. She is trying very hard to reclaim her throne as Queen of Narnia and we are in desperate need of help." he said.

"You should have been here when she was Queen of Narnia. It was winter all year round and never Christmas. Always so bloody cold outside." Mr. Beaver piped in.

"What happened to her? Who defeated and banished her?" Jacen asked.

"That is where our two kings and two queens come in, two other sons of Adam and two other daughters of Eve." Mr. Tumnus said.

Aslan smiled at Mr. Tumnus, he was pleased with the young fawn's knowledge of what had happened in the previous Narnian War.

"Yes, Tumnus. You are correct. About two years ago, four young children named Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy Pevensie entered Narnia. They learned of their destiny through an old prophecy that two sons of Adam and two daughters of Eve would enter Narnia and defeat Jadis to put an end to the eternal winter she had over this land." Aslan said.

"Boy, were they ever surprised to hear about that prophecy! I told them about it myself!" Mr. Beaver exclaimed.

"Yes you did, dear. Now hush up so Aslan can finish his story." Mrs. Beaver said to her husband.

The children snickered a little at Mrs. Beaver's comment, in some ways their bantering reminded them of the times Leia and Han would banter with each other. But they turned their attention back to Aslan and his story.

"Did they fulfill their destiny?" Jacen asked.

"Yes they did, young Jacen. There was a long, difficult battle on one of the biggest fields in Narnia, but our army persevered and with the help of each of the Pevensies, Jadis was defeated and her and her minions were banished from Narnia forever." Aslan said.

"Wow, that is wonderful. What happened to them after that?" Jaina asked.

"They were brought to Cair Paravel and crowned as kings and queens of Narnia." Mr. Tumnus said.

"Oh, so that's who the two kings and two queens are." Jaina said, a light finally going off in her head.

"Yes, Jaina. You are correct. They are known as King Peter the Magnificent, Queen Susan the Gentle, King Edmund the Just, and Queen Lucy the Valiant. They've ruled wonderfully over Narnia for almost two years now. But Jadis somehow returned to this land not even three months ago and is desperate to overthrow them and reclaim her role as Queen. They, as well as the Narnian army at Cair Paravel, desperately need your help to defeat the white witch again." Aslan said.

"Why us, though?" Jaina asked again.

"There was another prophecy, just after the kings and queens were coronated. The prophecy was that should the white witch ever return, three great warriors would arrive and lead the army into defeating her yet again." Aslan told her.

"That was why she sent out her wolf henchman after us the other day, she wanted to destroy you three so this new prophecy would not come true like the first one did." Mr. Tumnus said.

"Will you help us, great warriors?" Aslan asked the children.

Jaina, Jacen, and Anakin now fully understood the seriousness of the situation Narnia was in right now. It was almost as serious as the situation they found themselves in years ago when they were kidnapped by the evil Lord Hethrir, who wanted to rebuild the Empire in the galaxy. Having now understood what Narnia was going through, the children decided they would not back down from their duties. They stood up and walked over to Aslan with their decision.

"Yes Aslan, my brothers and I will help defeat Jadis in any way we can." Jaina said.

Aslan grinned warmly at Jaina and put his paw on her shoulder.

"Thank you, Jaina. I knew I could put my trust and faith in you three to carry out your duties." he said.

With that, the group left Aslan in his tent and went to some of the other tents in the camp to get a good night's sleep, since it was now dark outside and a full moon decorated the sky. Tomorrow would be another big day in the Solo children's journey, they would go to Cair Paravel and meet the two kings and two queens of Narnia.


	9. Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy

_Early the next morning_

The sun shone beautifully over Narnia that morning and especially over the camp everyone was sleeping in. Aslan was the first one up that day and made his way over to the Solo children's tent first. He poked his head inside to see them still curled up on top of their Jedi robes sleeping.

"Wake up, great ones. Today is the day you will meet the royalty of Narnia." he said.

The children slowly awoke and rubbed their eyes as they stood up from where they had been sleeping. They looked at Aslan sleepily then the reality of what he just said hit them.

"Oh Force, we're going to Cair Paravel today!" Jaina exclaimed.

"Yes you are." Aslan said.

"Oh my, I can't believe we're going to Cair Paravel!" Jaina exclaimed again, sounding slightly hysterical but Aslan calmed her down with a chuckle.

"Calm down, daughter of Eve. You and your brothers will be treated with kindness and courtesy by our kings and queens and the Narnian army. There is no need to worry." he said.

"Ok, Aslan. We'll try to remain calm." Jaina said.

"That's very good. Now please come outside so we may prepare for our journey to Cair Paravel." Aslan said and walked outside to go wake the beavers and Mr. Tumnus.

Jaina, Jacen, and Anakin followed Aslan outside and made their way towards the small campfire pit outside of his tent. Once the beavers and Mr. Tumnus were awake, everyone had a quick breakfast of toast and tea before it was time to make the journey to Cair Paravel.

"Are you ready, my friends?" Aslan asked everyone.

"Yes we are, Aslan." everyone chorused at the same time.

"Then please hop on my back so we may begin the journey." Aslan said.

The children and Mr. Tumnus hopped up on Aslan's back, with Jacen and Jaina carrying Mr. and Mrs. Beaver in their arms. Aslan looked towards the bright blue sky, let out a mighty roar, and began running through the forest towards Cair Paravel.

_A few hours later_

They had finally reached their destination, a huge, beautiful castle surrounded by a beach and lake full of mysterious water creatures. The children were in awe at this amazing sight of a castle.

"Wow, this is Cair Paravel? It's amazing." Anakin gasped as the group climbed off Aslan's back.

"It's so big. The kings and queens have a lovely home." Jaina said.

"It is wonderful, isn't it? Now let's get going and go meet the royalty of Narnia." Mr. Tumnus said and started walking up the first flight of stairs.

The rest of the group followed behind him as they began the long walk up the many flights of stairs surrounding Cair Paravel. About halfway up, Aslan suddenly stopped and let out a mighty roar. This was followed by a blast of trumpets coming from the top of the castle.

"Does that mean they know we're here?" Jaina asked as they continued walking.

"Oh yes it does. I can't believe your big moment is here, you're gonna meet the kings and queens of Narnia!" Mr. Beaver exclaimed.

The children all took deep breaths as they finally made their way to the top of Cair Paravel, where they were greeted by a large army of various creatures on the sides of a long aisle in what seemed to be the biggest room in the castle. As the Solos followed Aslan, the beavers, and Mr. Tumnus down the aisle, they noticed four gold thrones towards the front of the room. Sitting in these thrones were four children, two boys and two girls. The two elder children appeared to be around the ages of the twins, while the youngest boy looked like he was about Anakin's age. The youngest girl seemed to be younger than all three of them. All four were dressed in beautiful royal clothing, making it obvious to Jaina, Jacen, and Anakin that this was King Peter, Queen Susan, King Edmund, and Queen Lucy they were looking at.

"Your majesties, we present to you Lady Jaina, Sir Jacen, and Sir Anakin." Aslan said when the group reached the thrones.

"Thank you, Aslan. And thank you, beavers and Tumnus, for assisting Aslan in bringing them before us." Peter said.

Aslan, the beavers, and Mr. Tumnus bowed to the Pevensies to show their respect and appreciation to them, then moved to the side and let Jaina, Jacen, and Anakin come forward. Still feeling quite nervous, the Solos dropped to their knees and bowed their heads before Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy. The Pevensies then rose from their thrones and walked over to the Solos. Peter smiled at the Solos as he stepped forward to greet them.

"Rise, oh great warriors and welcome to Cair Paravel. I am King Peter the Magnificent." Peter said to the Solos.

"I am Queen Susan the Gentle." Susan said with a warm smile on her face.

"I am King Edmund the Just." Edmund said.

"And I am Queen Lucy the Valiant. We are very honored to meet you three." Lucy said.

"My siblings and I are very honored to meet you as well, your majesties." Jacen said to the Pevensies.

"We are looking forward to getting to know all of you." Susan said.

"Are you sure about that? We don't exactly have the best family history ever plus we are not quite great warriors yet." Jacen said, sounding slightly worried.

Susan giggled as she said "Oh please, don't worry about that. Of course we want to get to know you, especially since you are the three great warriors here to help save Narnia."

The children grinned sheepishly at the Pevensies, still slightly embarrassed that people continued to think of them as great warriors. But they knew that if these four children lived up to their prophecy of defeating the white witch and rule Narnia, they could certainly live up to their own prophecy. Susan, meanwhile, gestured to the beavers and Mr. Tumnus to come forward.

"Will you please take these three warriors to the balconied lounge that faces the west? We will be by later with Aslan to get to know them." Susan said.

"Yes we will, my lady." Mr. Beaver said and motioned towards the rest of the group to follow him.

As Jaina, Jacen, and Anakin followed the beavers and Mr. Tumnus towards that lounge, they wondered what things about their family history they would tell the Pevensies. They knew that whatever they would tell them, it would be very interesting and take a long time.


	10. History of the Solos

The Solos sat in the balconied lounge that faced west, with the afternoon sun shining brightly through the large windows. It was indeed a beautiful afternoon, but that did little to calm them down since they had no idea what they should tell the Pevensies about themselves. The beavers and Mr. Tumnus glanced over from the bench where they had been sitting and notice each of the children acting quite nervous. Jaina was twirling her Padawan braid around her finger, Jacen was playing with the edge of his Jedi robe, and Anakin was swinging his feet back and forth across the floor.

"Are you really that nervous about telling them about yourselves and your family?" Mr. Tumnus asked.

"Yes we are. You know I told them that we don't have the best family history ever." Jacen said.

"Queen Susan said not to worry about that. I think that all the kings and queens care about is getting to know you three better." Mr. Tumnus said.

"Still, our story won't exactly be very happy at some points." Jacen replied.

"That doesn't matter to us, young ones." Aslan said and the children looked up to see him enter the room with the Pevensies.

Everyone gave a quick bow to Peter, Susan, Edmund, Lucy, and Aslan before sitting back down on the benches were they had been sitting. The Pevensies and Aslan then sat down on a beautiful white bench by the door to the balcony, ready to hear the story of the Solos.

"So, what is it about you that you would like to share with us?" Edmund asked.

"Well, like Jacen said earlier, we don't have the best family history. It's mainly because of our grandfather, Anakin Skywalker." Jaina said.

"And yes, I am named after him." Anakin replied.

"Well, that sounds like an honor to me. Why would you be ashamed of your family history then because of him?" Edmund asked.

The Solos sighed as they began to tell everyone what they knew about Anakin Skywalker: how he had met their grandmother Padme Amidala and his former mentor Obi-Wan Kenobi when he was living life as a slave, how Obi-Wan had taken him under his wing as a Padawan learner, his reunion with Padme after 10 years of Jedi training and him being assigned as her protector against an assassin, and how they fell in love during the Clone Wars and married in secret since it was forbidden for a Jedi to form attachments with others.

"Didn't he know it was forbidden for a Jedi to marry?" Edmund asked.

"If he had known, he wouldn't have married her in secret much less marry her at all." Peter said, amazed at Edmund's ignorance.

"Yes he did know, but he didn't care. He loved our grandmother very much; in fact they kept their marriage secret for the next 3 years." Jaina said, ignoring Peter and Edmund's little argument.

"Then what happened?" Peter asked.

"After returning from a mission with Obi-Wan to rescue the captive chancellor of the Old Republic, he discovered that our grandmother was pregnant." Jacen piped in.

"Oh my, how did they handle this?" Susan asked.

"It wasn't easy, in fact he started having nightmares about Grandmother dying in childbirth. It was these nightmares that led him to start his path to the dark side." Jacen replied.

The Solo children then launched into the story of their grandfather becoming dissatisfied with the Jedi and being tempted into learning dark side powers to save Padme, beginning his transformation into Darth Vader. His transformation, according to Anakin, was finally complete when he lost the battle with Obi-Wan on Mustafar and was burned alive, having to spend the rest of his life in that monstrous dark black suit.

"And your grandma?" Lucy asked.

"She couldn't live without him, she literally lost the will to live and died in childbirth with our mother and uncle. For their own safety, they were separated at birth and went to live with different families on different planets, not knowing of each other's existence for nearly 20 years." Anakin said.

Lucy looked shocked as she said "That's sad. I could never imagine living without my brothers and sister."

"Same here, Lu." Susan said and patted Lucy on the shoulder.

"How did your mother and uncle ever reunite?" Mr. Tumnus asked curiously.

"By pure luck and chance." Jaina said and told everyone the story of how Leia and Luke were reunited because of R2-D2, C-3P0, and the Rebellion against the evil Empire. They also mentioned the many acts of cruelty Darth Vader committed against their family and friends, including destroying their mother's homeworld, freezing their father in carbonite, and chopping off their uncle's hand.

"But in the end, did he not redeem himself?" Aslan asked.

"Yes he did, Aslan. It took him watching our Uncle Luke being tortured by the Emperor, but he redeemed himself by killing the Emperor and sacrificing his life to save our uncle." Jaina replied.

"That is a most honorable thing a person can do. I myself sacrificed my life to save Edmund here from the clutches of the white witch once." Aslan said. Edmund hung his head in embarrassment, knowing that Aslan had done this to save him from being sacrificed as a traitor to the white witch.

"Well, that does sound wonderful. And with the death of Darth Vader and the Emperor, the evil Empire ceased to exist and the New Republic began its creation. But it's not been easy to get it together, there have been a select few wishing to bring the Empire back, hence the reason we were secluded on Anoth for a while while we were little." Jacen said.

"And the reason we were kidnapped about ten years ago by an evil man wishing to resurrect the Empire, he wanted us to be a part of it since we are strong in the Force." Jaina added.

Everyone stared at Jaina, Jacen, and Anakin, their eyes huge and their mouths wide open. Jacen had not been kidding when he said that their family history wasn't the best one, but they all thought that the children's background made them perfect candidates to be the great warriors to save Narnia.

"Wow, that is one amazing story." Mr. Beaver said.

"I have to agree with Beaver on that one. In fact, we think you are the perfect candidates to be great warriors." Peter said.

"You think so, your majesty?" Anakin said.

"Oh yes, your stories of your family history and the training you've had so far prove that." Peter said.

"I must agree with King Peter. I have as much faith in you three as the rest of Narnia does. Don't let your past shake your faith in the prophecy, if you put your minds to it you will succeed in helping us rid Narnia of Jadis forever." Aslan said.

"Thank you, Aslan. We appreciate it." Jacen said, proud that Aslan as well as the Pevensies, the beavers, and Mr. Tumnus still believed in him and his siblings.

**(A/N: I just got the idea of doing a sequel to this story once it's finished, where the Pevensies come to Yavin and visit the Solo children there. I don't know what the plot would be yet, though. What do you think? Should I write a sequel or not? Thanks for the input.)**


	11. The White Witch and New Friends

Meanwhile, the white witch was in her palace steaming mad that Maugrim and his crew had been unable to get rid of the Solo children. Although she knew Maugrim's loyalty to her was unquestionable and he would no doubt go out after them again.

"I am so sorry, your majesty. The daughter of Eve attacked me with a sword of light." Maugrim said, painfully bowing before Jadis as his leg was still sore from Jaina's lightsaber attack.

"I am disappointed that you weren't able to rid Narnia of these three, Maugrim. However, I have never questioned your loyalty to me and you will be given another chance." Jadis said.

"Thank you, my queen. Shall I rally my crew and go out again?" Maugrim asked.

"Yes you shall. Take the rest of your group and head out to our camp deep in the woods. Wait until Aslan's army arrive at the camp by the stone table, then make your move. I cannot let this new prophecy come true." Jadis said.

"It shall be done, my queen." Maugrim said and howled to signal the rest of the wolves to come and follow him.

As Jadis watched her pack of wolf henchman run out of the palace towards their army camp, she grinned smugly to herself. She was more determined than ever to defeat Aslan, the Pevensies, and the Solos and reclaim her throne as Queen of Narnia. That would definitely show all of Narnia who was the more powerful ruler of their land. Clutching her wand firmly in her hand, she snapped her fingers for her dwarf sidekick, Ginnabrik, to come forward.

"What is it, my lady?" Ginnabrik asked in his rapsy voice.

"Ginnabrik, the time has come. Ready my sleigh and we will go round up our troops to prepare for battle." Jadis said.

"Are you sure about that, my lady? Are we ready to fight?" Ginnabrik asked.

"Do not question my decisions! I've never been more ready to rid Narnia of Aslan and those pesky sons of Adam and daughters of Eve. We must be extra prepared this time, since some of them have these so called swords of light as weapons. Now go and get my sleigh ready!" Jadis demanded.

"Uh…yes, yes, my lady." Ginnabrik stammered and hurried off to ready Jadis's sleigh for the journey to their camp.

_At Cair Paravel_

Nighttime had since fallen over Narnia and the moon shone brightly over the sea next to Cair Paravel. Anakin had long since fallen asleep, but Jaina and Jacen were still on the balcony of the room that faced west, wearing the elegant sleepwear they had been given by Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy. Both of them were really nervous about the battle that awaited them and wondered what their family would think if they knew what they were up to.

"What do you think Uncle Luke would think if he knew what we were doing?" Jaina asked.

"He would probably think we were crazy to take on such a dangerous mission alone, even Grandfather didn't do anything like this when he was a young Padawan." Jacen said.

"I know, he was already a grown up Padawan when he protected Grandmother and fought in the Clone Wars." Jaina said.

"But you know Aslan and the Pevensies have their complete faith in us to carry out this prophecy. We can't let any of them down." Jacen said.

"I know you won't let us down." Lucy said and the twins turned around to see her and Susan coming out onto the balcony.

Jaina smiled and motioned towards Lucy and Susan to come join her and her brother on the balcony. The queens of Narnia sat down on one of the two stone benches that were on the balcony and turned to face Jaina and Jacen to talk to them.

"Aslan believed in us and our brothers when we fought in the first Narnian war and we didn't let him down. He truly believes in you as well." Susan said.

"We are grateful that he does, your highness. But Ani and I didn't even believe Jacen when he first suggested that we enter the closet that we came to Narnia through." Jaina said.

"Don't worry about it. Peter, Edmund, and I didn't believe Lu here at first when she told us about discovering Narnia through a wardrobe and look where we are now." Susan said.

"You entered Narnia through a closet too?" Jacen asked, sounding amazed.

"Oh yes, I was the one who discovered it by accident. It took a lot of convincing to Peter, Susan, and Edmund that it was real, but they ended up coming here with me and finally believed me." Lucy said and Susan playfully twirled a strand of her little sister's hair around with her finger.

Lucy giggled and flipped up Susan's hair with her hand. Jaina and Jacen laughed at the two sisters playing around. They were so happy to get along great with these two and their brothers and felt that they would become great friends. It was wonderful to find some new friends and laugh amongst the tension of the upcoming and unavoidable battle against Jadis and her army.

"I like you two and your brothers, I think we'll all be friends for a long time." Jaina said, smiling.

"I hope we'll be friends forever! Won't we, Susan?" Lucy playfully exclaimed to her sister.

"I think so, Lucy. These two and their brother are already wonderful friends and will no doubt become great warriors." Susan said, smiling warmly at the Solos.

"Thank you, your majesties." Jacen said.

"No problem, Sir Jacen. We better head off to bed now, you have a big day of training tomorrow." Susan said.

The four of them made their way off of the balcony and back inside to go to their sleeping chambers. Tomorrow, everyone would head to Aslan's camp by the stone table to start preparing for battle and Jaina, Jacen, and Anakin would begin their training to become the three great warriors that would save Narnia from Jadis's powers.


	12. Presentation of Narnian Gifts

The day after their arrival at Cair Paravel, the Solos made their way back to the camp they had passed through the previous day but this time they were joined by Aslan, the beavers, Mr. Tumnus, the Pevensies, and the entire Narnian army from Cair Paravel. It was to be their first day of training to fight with the Narnian army against Jadis and her evil cronies. Even though they had been told they would be allowed to use their lightsabers in the battle, Jaina, Jacen, and Anakin would still each receive a gift from Aslan and the Pevensies to aid them.

At the moment, though, everyone had gathered outside Aslan's tent with the Solos and the Pevensies standing right by the entrance. The Solos, now dressed in proper Narnian clothes, would be presented their gifts right in front of the army and be announced as their new leaders. There was a table in front of them with a bow and quiver, a cordial, a dagger, an ivory horn, and a shield. Jaina, Jacen, and Anakin were extremely curious as to which gifts each of them would receive.

"I wonder what that is? It seems interesting." Jaina said, pointing to the cordial.

"I want that dagger. Looks small but deadly." Jacen said.

"Be patient, we and Aslan have already determined what will go to each of you." Susan said.

"Either way, they are all pretty nice gifts that will go well with our lightsabers." Jaina said.

Just then, Aslan stepped out of his tent and everyone immediately bowed to him to show their respect. Aslan smiled at everyone in the camp, feeling very confident that they would be able to band together and defeat the white witch.

"Rise, my friends. I stand before you today with our royalty to present our new leaders: Lady Jaina, Sir Jacen, and Sir Anakin." Aslan said and was met with a thunderous applause from the many creatures that made up the army. This brought a huge smile to the faces of the Solos, they felt pretty tall and mighty to be in charge of all of these creatures which included centaurs, fauns, eagles, and leopards.

"I have great faith in these three that they will successfully lead us into defeating the white witch and permanently vanquishing her from Narnia. Now our royalty will present these three warriors their gifts which they shall use in battle." Aslan said and stepped aside to allow the Pevensies to come forward to the table. Peter was the first one to present a gift. He picked up the shiny shield and turned to face Jacen.

"Sir Jacen, I present to you this shield. It is just like the one I received when I was the leader of this great army. Use them well, they will be a great defense in the battle against the witch and her army." Peter said.

"Thank you, your majesty." Jacen said and shook Peter's hand.

Now it was Susan's turn to give a gift. The gifts that she picked up from the table were the bow and quiver and the cordial, which had a mysterious red juice in it. She turned to face Jaina and laid the gifts in her hands.

"Lady Jaina, when my sister and I first arrived in Narnia I received a bow and quiver and she received a cordial full of healing fire flower juice just like these. And I feel honored to present these gifts to you now. Remember, just one drop of fire flower juice from this cordial can heal any injury." Susan said.

Jaina felt pretty tall as she hung the bow and quiver across her shoulder and the cordial around her neck. These were pretty amazing gifts indeed.

"Thank you, my lady. I am sure I will put these to good use." she said to Susan.

Susan stepped back and allowed young Lucy to come forward. Lucy picked up the dagger and ivory horn and motioned to Anakin to come forward to her.

"Sir Anakin, I hope that you accept these gifts of the dagger and horn, just like the ones me and Susan received upon our arrival in Narnia. This dagger does look small, but it is deadly in combat. And wherever you may be when trouble strikes, blow the horn and help will come your way." she said.

"Thank you very much, Queen Lucy." Anakin said.

Last but not least, it was Edmund's turn. Although no more presents were on the small table in front of the tent, Edmund had an extra present to give to Jaina and Anakin. He quickly disappeared inside Aslan's tent and reappeared carrying two more shiny shields, similar to the one Jacen had received from Peter.

"You two will also need protection in the upcoming battle. Take these shields and use them well so that you may be protected." Edmund said as he handed them to Jaina and Anakin.

After the Solos had received their Narnian gifts, they turned to face the army gathered before them. Jacen stepped forward from the table and said "We are grateful to receive these gifts and we will do our best to lead you all into battle. Now, are you with me?"

The response of thunderous cries of "To the death!", "Yeah!" and "We're with you all the way!" made Jaina, Jacen, and Anakin feel pretty good. They also knew that the training they would receive from the Pevensies would further add to their skill of being able to lead an army.

"Then it's settled then. These warriors will go off and train and when the time is right, we shall strike against the white witch." Aslan said and made his way back into his tent.

The army then began to get to work polishing up and fixing their swords, axes, bows, arrows, and daggers that they would use in the battle. The Solos and the Pevensies gathered to begin the training.

"Edmund and I will take Jacen and Anakin to train with Oreius. He is the lead centaur of the army and we will work with him to teach you two proper sword techniques with your lightsabers." Peter said.

He motioned for a stern looking centaur to come forward, who was obviously Oreius. Oreius walked over to the group and looked up Jacen and Anakin, thinking about what he could teach them.

"I think these young men will be fine trainees. Come with me and I will teach you what I know." he said and he trotted off into the woods, followed by Jacen, Anakin, Peter, and Edmund.

That left Susan and Lucy standing there with Jaina. They explained to Jaina that they would teach her how to use her bow and quiver on the target practice field in the camp. Jaina followed the queens toward the field, ready to see what she could do with the gifts she had received from them. She, as well as her brothers, was curious as to what they could do once their training was complete and they would be ready to be leaders of this great army.

**(A/N: Thank you for your opinions on a sequel possibility, I will indeed be doing one. So far, allI have for it is that the Pevensies, the beavers, and Mr. Tumnuscome visit the Solos and their family on Yavin. Once this story and my other stories are finished, I should have a plotline developed for the sequel.)**


	13. Training To Be Warriors

"Now just keep your eye on the target as you pull back the arrow." Susan said to Jaina as she stood in front of a bulls-eye target, her arm slowly pulling the arrow back in the bow.

Susan and Lucy were teaching her how to properly use the bow and arrow in case it was needed during the upcoming battle. When her arm was all the way back, Jaina let go of the arrow and it hit the bulls-eye square in the center. Susan and Lucy, meanwhile, stared at her in awe.

"Wow Jaina, that's very good." Susan said.

"Yeah, you're better than Susan was when she first started to use this thing." Lucy said, giggling at her big sister.

"Oh come off it, Lu. I'm pretty good with a bow and arrow if I say so myself." Susan said as she messed around with Lucy's hair.

"Oh, are you?" Lucy asked as she tried to swat away Susan's hand, but Susan promptly began tickling Lucy under her chin and soon, both Pevensie girls were rolling around on the grass laughing while Jaina snickered at them.

"You two remind me of my brothers when they act silly." Jaina said.

"Do we? Well I take that to be a great compliment." Lucy said sarcastically, causing Susan to mess with her hair again.

"Enough now, Lucy. Let's just help Jaina use that bow and arrow." Susan said as she stood up from the ground.

Lucy groaned as she stood up and walked over to Jaina, who had Force retrieved the arrow from the bulls-eye and put it back in her quiver. As Lucy again instructed Jaina how to position the arrow in the bow, she thought of how wonderful it was that this girl and her two brothers, all of whom possessed great powers, would help save Narnia from Jadis and her army.

_Meanwhile, on the cliff overlooking Cair Paravel_

"Yes, that's it Anakin! Keep that saber above your head!" Peter said as he, Edmund, and Oreius watched Anakin and Jacen practice their lightsaber skills while riding around on horseback.

At the moment, Anakin was straining his arm as he and Jacen had their lightsabers clashed together above his head. Just when Anakin thought his arm would give out on him, Oreius signaled to the boys that they should stop now and both of them deactivated their lightsabers.

"Whew! And I thought Jedi training was hard, that's nothing compared to this!" Anakin exclaimed as he rubbed his arm.

"It will get harder, but all of that work will eventually pay off. You'll see." Peter said.

"Words well spoken, your highness." Oreius said.

"Thank you, Oreius. Now, how about we take a break and relax by the stream?" Peter suggested.

"Sounds good, your highness. However, I must return to camp and discuss with Aslan the upcoming battle." Oreius said.

"Very well, Oreius. We shall see you later this afternoon." Edmund said and Oreius began making his way down the cliff and back towards the camp.

The boys then made their way through the forest and towards a small stream, a place that the Pevensies loved to come to in order to relax and escape the daily pressures of being the rulers of Narnia. Jacen and Anakin quickly dismounted their horses as soon as they arrived at the stream, eager to relax and have fun.

"Will you be all right, Phillip?" Anakin asked his horse as he tied the bridle around a tree branch.

"I think so, Sir Anakin. Just untie me when I want a drink of water." Phillip said.

"Ok, Phillip." Anakin said, giving him a quick pat on the head before joining Peter, Edmund, and Jacen who were standing in the stream splashing water on each other.

It was such a relief to finally play about after a long morning of training. The boys enjoyed running around, splashing each other with water, and even Anakin had a moment of fun with Jacen when he spit water all over his face.

"In the name of the Sith, Ani! What was that for?" Jacen exclaimed.

"Just trying to have some fun with my big brother." Anakin said, grinning evilly.

Enranged, Jacen promptly began chasing Anakin around the bank of the stream while Anakin screamed with delight at the fact that he enjoyed teasing Jacen like this. Peter and Edmund stood there desperately trying not to laugh at the Solo boys, in some ways Jacen and Anakin were just like them when they enjoyed teasing each other.

"Ah, some things never change, do they?" Jaina asked and all four boys looked up to see her, Susan, and Lucy join them at the edge of the stream.

"What do you three want?" Edmund asked.

"Come on, can't we have some fun with our brothers?" Susan asked.

"For once?" Jaina added.

"Oh of course you can, we're already have so much fun as it is." Jacen said, looking at a soaking wet Anakin.

Anakin immediately threw a handful of water back at Jacen, and all seven children started splashing each other around yet again. Soon, they grew tired of their game and grabbed towels from a nearby tree to dry off, while Anakin decided to lead Phillip to the stream for a quick drink of water.

"Whew, that was fun!" Lucy squealed.

"Yes it was, Lu. You're right, the Solos are great friends." Peter said, patting his little sister on the shoulder.

"Told you we'd be friends forever." Lucy said.

"You're right, we certainly will. But now I think it's time we get back to training them." Peter said.

"Aw, do we have to?" Lucy whined.

"Yes Lu, how else will they become the great warriors who will save Narnia?" Susan said.

Lucy sighed as she and Susan lead Jaina back towards the bulls-eye area while Jacen and Anakin mounted their horses again and were lead by Peter and Edmund back up to the cliff to continue practicing their sword techniques with their lightsabers. While the children did enjoy their moment of relaxation and playtime, they knew it wouldn't last very long with the unavoidable battle coming up. But little did they know how soon their relaxation and playtime would be cut short.

**(A/N: Thanks to Sith Master2019 for sequel ideas. I'm considering maybe havingJadis come and terrorize the New Republic with the aid of some Star Wars villains. I am using my Star Wars character guide to help me write out the plotline for the sequel so I know what characters will fit within the story. And once I have the sequel plotline ready, I will post it in my profile so you all can have a sneak peek at it. But I am so happy that this story is doing well here, thanks to all of you who like it. I feel very proud. And if anyone else has sequel ideas, feel free to let me know.)**


	14. The Wolves Try Again

**(A/N: I just figured out the plotline for the sequel, but am still trying to decide on a decent title for it. Once I have everything ready, I will post the synopsis for the sequel in my profile for those who would like a sneak peek at it.)**

"You really like Narnian toast, don't you?" Susan asked Anakin the next day at breakfast. The Solos, the Pevensies, the beavers, and Mr.Tumnus had gathered on a large red satin blanket outside for breakfast and Anakin kept munching on piece after piece of toast.

"Well, yes. It's delicious, even better than the toast we have on Yavin sometimes." Anakin said, wiping crumbs from his mouth with his sleeve.

"You're just like Edmund here, he loves Narnian toast too. Don't you, Ed?" Susan asked.

"Yes, Su. You don't need to rub it in." Edmund said impatiently.

Susan laughed as everyone finished their breakfast. Today was another important day for everyone. The Solos would train some more with the Pevensies then they would go over battle plans so they could decide how they would lead the army into battle. It was very important that Jaina, Jacen, and Anakin got in as much training as possible before they had to go and fight Jadis and her army.

"Well, are you three ready for more training now?" Peter asked as everyone stood up from the blanket.

"Yes, I'm definitely ready!" Anakin exclaimed.

"Then let's go." Peter said.

"Have fun today, my friends." Mr. Tumnus said as he and the beavers watched the children go towards the training fields.

Susan, Lucy, and Jaina returned to the bulls-eye field for more archery training while Peter, Edmund, Jacen, and Anakin would return to the cliff overlooking Cair Paravel for more training with their swords and lightsabers. Today would again prove to be an interesting day, there was no doubt about that. But no one knew the dangerous twist that the day would take later on.

_Mid afternoon_

Anakin was relaxing by the stream after a morning of sword and lightsaber technique training with Peter and Edmund. They, as well as the girls, had returned to camp to relax before resuming training but he wanted some time to himself by the stream to relax.

"This is something, I can't believe I'm helping to lead an army." he said to himself as he paced back and forth along the edge of the stream.

He was right, one minute he and his siblings were simple Padawan learners and the next minute they were fulfilling a prophecy and leading an army of thousands into battle against a great evil being. While Anakin knew this most likely would not make them Jedi Knights once they returned to Yavin, he still felt very proud of himself and his brother and sister.

"Wouldn't it be nice to fulfill this prophecy?" he said to himself.

"And it wouldn't it be nice if you didn't, son of Adam?" Maugrim growled.

Anakin jumped back as he noticed Maugrim leading a pack of eight wolves this time into the clearing where the stream was. Right behind the wolves was a blond haired woman wearing a light blue dress with a white wool scarf around her shoulders. In her hand she carried a wand with two sharp ends and her hair had a crown of ice in it. Anakin realized this was the white witch called Jadis that he was looking at.

"Greetings, son of Adam. I would like to welcome you to my camp where you will be kept prisoner and the prophecy won't be fulfilled." Jadis said smugly.

"No I will not go and the prophecy will be fulfilled." Anakin said, activating his lighsaber and raising it to prepare for a fight.

"Don't think that sword of light can save you now, kid. We warned the queen about you and the rest of your gang so she is extra prepared." Maugrim snarled.

"You are right, Maugrim. And you, Anakin, are defenseless against us now." Jadis said.

She raised her wand and touched the tip of it to the base of Anakin's lightsaber, which began to turn to stone. Horrified, Anakin dropped it on the ground before the stone effect could reach his hand and turn him into stone. Knowing that his lightsaber was useless right now and the small dagger he carried with him would do no good against all of these wolves plus Jadis, Anakin had only one other option. Raising the horn to his lips to blow for help, he noticed an evil twinkle in Jadis' eye.

"Maugrim, you know what to do." Jadis said to the head wolf.

"Yes, my queen." Maugrim said.

_Back at the camp_

"Well, I guess it's time to get back to training." Peter said to the group, who was relaxing on a patch of grass outside Aslan's tent.

"Allright, let me go get Ani first." Jacen said.

But just as he stood up, Jacen heard a loud horn blow coming from the forest. Since Susan was with the group at the moment, he knew it wasn't her but the only other person amongst them who had a horn.

"Ani! We have to help him!" Jacen yelled and took off running towards the stream.

Jaina, Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy followed right behind him, running as fast as they could hoping to reach Anakin in time to help him from whatever trouble he was in. But by the time the group reached the stream, there was no sign of Anakin anywhere. All they found was his useless stone lightsaber and his horn lying near the edge of the stream.

"Oh Force, where's Anakin? What happened to him?" Jaina asked, panicking as she ran around the clearing desperately searching for any sign of her younger brother.

"Do you think Jadis had anything to do with this?" Lucy asked her siblings as they watched Jacen and Jaina looking around the clearing for any sign of what happened.

"I think so, Lu. There's no one else in Narnia who could do such a horrible thing." Edmund said.

"I hope he's not dead." Lucy said.

"I hope so too Lu, but wherever he is he's in grave danger right now." Edmund replied, putting his arm around Lucy's shoulder.

Jacen and Jaina collapsed onto the bank of the stream, hugging each other and crying over the disappearance of Anakin. They were just as worried as the Pevensies were about what happened to him and feared the worst. They desperately tried to use their Jedi abilities to sense what had become of their brother and what his whereabouts and well being were, hoping to find any clues that could help find him.


	15. We Have To Find The Son of Adam

"No, not Ani…it's not possible…" Jaina mumbled as she and Jacen embraced and buried their faces into each other shoulders, crying that their little brother had vanished and they had been unable to help him.

The Pevensies stood at the bank of the stream, knowing full well what Jaina and Jacen were going through since they went through the same thing when Edmund had been kidnapped by Jadis upon their own arrival in Narnia. They also knew full well that Anakin was in grave danger while in the clutches of Jadis and they would have to act fast to rescue him.

"I think the only choice now is to go rescue Anakin." Susan said.

"Well thanks for stating the obvious." Jacen snapped through his tears.

"Jacen! Don't be rude, she's only trying to help." Jaina said.

"We'll I'm sorry, but our brother is out there in the clutches of an evil witch and we can't do anything about it!" Jacen exclaimed.

Just then the beavers, Mr. Tumnus, Oreius, Aslan, and a few other members of the Narnian army came running into the clearing to see what was going on. One look at Jaina and Jacen's shocked, sad faces and the Pevensies' looks of horror immediately told them something was seriously wrong.

"What has happened here, where is Sir Anakin?" Oreius asked.

Jaina stood up and walked over to Oreius, holding Anakin's stone lightsaber in her hand. She carefully placed it in Oreius's palm, not saying a word. Oreius studied the lightsaber carefully, then showed it to Aslan, the beavers, Mr. Tumnus, and the Narnian soldiers standing right behind them. They look as horrified as the children did when they noticed the stone lightsaber.

"Our worst fears have been realized: the son of Adam is missing in the clutches of the white witch." Aslan said.

"Isn't there anything we can do to help him, Aslan? He's our brother and we need to save him." Jacen said, walking over to stand next to his sister.

"I know, my dear child. But understand that the journey to save your brother will not be an easy one and full of danger. You must think carefully before you do anything to rescue Anakin." Aslan said to the Solos.

"Maybe it's a trap and we shouldn't go after him." Jaina suggested.

"Excuse me? Why wouldn't you go after your brother who is in the clutches of a witch who could kill him at any moment?" Edmund asked.

"Ed! Don't be an insensitive twit!" Peter exclaimed.

"No, it's okay. Remember what we told you about the trap our grandfather set for our Uncle Luke on Cloud City by torturing our parents there?" Jaina said.

"Oh, you're right." Edmund said sheepishly.

"I think the best thing to do is to return to camp and figure out what needs to be done." Mr. Tumnus suggested.

"I must agree with you, faun Tumnus. Come with me, my children, and we will find a way to rescue Sir Anakin." Aslan said.

The group made their way from the stream clearing and back towards the army camp. Jaina and Jacen noticed that the members of the army who did remain in the camp where staring at them as they walked toward Aslan's tent, noticing that Anakin was not with them. Feeling a little uncomfortable, they tightly gripped each other's hands as they arrived at the outside of Aslan's tent.

"Come inside, young ones, and we will think of how we may rescue Anakin from his dire situation." Aslan said to the group.

The Solos, the Pevensies, the beavers, and Mr. Tumnus followed Aslan inside his tent and sat together in a group in the center. Aslan looked at them all with a grim look on his face as he knew the dangerous task they were about to undertake.

"You must understand this first: should any of you decide to undertake this journey you cannot do it alone. It is much too dangerous for just one of you to make the journey to the white witch's lair by yourself." Aslan said.

"I agree, Aslan. But both Jaina and I can't go together, one of us needs to stay behind to help lead the army into battle." Jacen said.

"I'll go then, Jacen. You should stay behind and help lead the army. They really need you." Jaina said.

"But Jaina, who will go with you? Aslan just said it's too dangerous to go there by yourself." Jacen said.

"I will go with Lady Jaina. I can be her guide." Mr. Tumnus said and everyone turned around and stared at him in disbelief.

"Tumnus, my friend, you must be crazy! After all that blasted woman put you through, do you really want to go back there?" Mr. Beaver exclaimed.

"Beaver, I was dragged all around that place when she and her henchmen captured me. I know it like the back of my hand." Mr. Tumnus said.

"Same here, I'll come with you as well." Edmund said.

"It is settled then, Lady Jaina will take King Edmund and Tumnus as her guides." Aslan said.

The group nodded in approval and started to get up to leave the tent. But before they could, they were stopped by a request from Lucy.

"Can I come with you too?" she asked.

"Why, Lu? What would you be able to do to help them?" Peter asked her.

"It never hurts to have one extra person, plus I want to get back at the witch for hurting Edmund and Mr. Tumnus." Lucy said.

"That is a strange reason to go, Lucy. But if it's allright with Aslan, I guess you can join them." Peter said.

"While I do not agree that revenge is always justified, I must agree that there is safety in numbers. Therefore, you may join the three on their journey, Queen Lucy." Aslan said.

"Oh thank you, Aslan!" Lucy exclaimed and bounded out of the tent.

The rest of the group followed her outside, ready to start planning the rescue mission to retrieve Anakin from Jadis's prison in her castle. It would be difficult and dangerous, but they knew it was worth it if the new prophecy was to be fulfilled.


	16. Cold and Lonely

Anakin sat in the corner of his prison cell, his head buried in his knees and his face wet with tears. His ankles were sore from the heavy chains wrapped around them. How could he have been so foolish as to let these wolves and Jadis kidnap him and drag him away from the camp to this icy dungeon? Wiping his eyes, he thought of what had transpired earlier

_Anakin put the horn in his mouth and took a deep breath to blow it for help, but before he could do that Maugrim pounced on him, knocking him backward and the horn out of his hand. Anakin struggled to push Maugrim off him with one hand and strained to reach for the horn with his other hand. He just got his fingers on the leather strap when he felt a sharp kick in his side. Writhing in pain, he looked up to see Jadis standing next to him with her wand pointing right at his face._

"_Don't try to resist me, little warrior. Without that sword of light you have, you don't stand a chance against me." Jadis said smugly._

"_Oh really? I can just use my Jedi powers against you without my lightsaber." Anakin said, struggling to breath under the weight of Maugrim still on top of him and breathing hot breath on his face._

"_Just try it, kid. You'll see you can't defeat my queen now." Maugrim sneered and finally hopped off Anakin's chest._

_Struggling to sit up, Anakin noticed a fairly large rock sitting on the edge of the stream. He pointed his hand towards it and concentrated as hard as he could to lift it up from the ground. Once it was elevate, he tried to Force throw it at Jadis. Unfortunately, he received the shock of his life when Jadis simply hit the rock with her wand, knocking it aside and shattering it to pieces._

"_I wouldn't even try that, son of Adam. You are in my clutches now and I will not let this new prophecy come true." Jadis said._

_Horrified, Anakin snatched up his horn and put it in his mouth. He was able to blow it for help, but as soon as he pulled it away he felt a scarf being wrapped around his mouth, gagging him._

"_Good work, Ginnabrik. Now why don't we escort our guest to my sleigh?" Jadis said._

"_Of course, my lady." Ginnabrik said and roughly yanked Anakin up to his feet, causing him to drop the horn againt._

_The group moved as fast as they could away from the stream towards Jadis's sleigh, with Ginnabrik holding a dagger to Anakin's back the whole time as a warning not to escape. As he was forced into the sleigh, Anakin was terrified at what might happen to him and wondered if anyone would come to his rescue._

Anakin just cried even more as he huddled in the corner of the prison, playing with the chains that bound his ankles. Now he knew how Edmund and Mr. Tumnus felt when they had been prisoners in this dungeon two years earlier. He desperately wanted to get out of here, but he had a gut feeling that it would be impossible without help.

"Sit up, son of Adam!" Jadis barked and Anakin's head snapped up to see the white witch enter his prison cell followed by Ginnabrik and a huge ogre guard. Shaking, Anakin immediately sat straight up against the ice wall of the cell and cringed a little as Jadis walked right up to him.

"Now then, care to tell me what you and your pathetic friends have planned this time?" Jadis said, shoving her wand right in Anakin's face.

"You should know what we have planned, the same thing happened to you last time." Anakin said.

"Don't you dare disrespect me like that!" Jadis cried out and proceeded to backhand Anakin across his face.

Anakin yelped in pain as he curled up on the floor, his arms over his head to protect himself from more smacks across his face. Unfortunately that gave him no protection from the hard kick in his back from Ginnabrik. He was shaking terribly as he pushed himself up with his now very weak arms and looked up again at Jadis.

"You should be grateful, young Anakin, that I'm going to kill you later instead of right now." Jadis sneered as she and her two henchmen turned to leave the cell.

"What! And what about my brother and sister? I swear in the name of Obi-Wan Kenobi that if you…" Anakin started to say but Jadis turned around and shot him her famous icy glare.

"Oh, don't worry about your family and those annoying friends of yours. They'll have the honor of witnessing your death on the stone table before it's their turn to go." Jadis said.

As Jadis left Anakin's cell, she mentioned to the tall ogre guard to keep a close watch for anyone intruding in the castle to help free Anakin and to alert her immediately should he try to escape. Anakin just starting crying even more hot tears as he curled up in the corner.

_Why is this happening to me? This shouldn't happen, I'm a Padawan in training to be a Jedi. Oh, Uncle Luke would be so disappointed in me if he knew what was happening. _ Anakin thought. He really wanted to try to use some of his Jedi powers he learned to try and escape, but with the situation he was in right now he was too afraid to even try. That upset him even more, as he knew Jedi didn't know any fear. But he had a feeling that someone was on his way to rescue him, that he would soon be free from this dungeon and he could help Narnia defeat the white witch. All he could hope for now was that this feeling of his was right and his freedom would come very soon.

**(A/N: Wow, I am so glad people are enjoying this story. I'm trying very hard to make it very good, and it seems that work is paying off. So thanks to those of you who have left positive reviews, they are much appreciated.)**


	17. Campfire and Tent Conversations

**(A/N: Sorry for the delay, I was having serious writer's block with this chapter plus an insane amount of homework to do. Oh, and in case anyone is curious as to where I got the inspiration for this story, I got it after I saw the new Narnia movie on opening weekend and started to think about what it would be like to make a Star Wars/Narnia crossover since I'm a huge fan of both.)**

_In the evening_

Jaina, Edmund, Lucy, and Mr. Tumnus had been traveling all day in their quest to get to the white witch's castle and save Anakin. Now that nighttime had fallen, however, they had decided to stop and make camp to rest up for the next day. At that moment, they were all sitting around the campfire sipping tea and discussing their rescue plan.

"So I think it would be best if me and Edmund led you two through the castle." Mr. Tumnus said to the girls.

"But you don't have a weapon, Mr. Tumnus. Are you sure you'll be allright doing that?" Lucy asked.

"Of course I'll be fine, my dear Lucy. All three of you have weapons for defense, so I'm sure that everything will be fine." Mr. Tumnus said.

"Just one question: how are we going to get back to camp in time for battle?" Edmund asked.

"We have Anakin's horn with us, Ed. Aslan even said to blow the horn when we have Anakin with us and he will know that we are ready for battle." Lucy said, sounding exasperated.

"Ok then, sorry I asked." Edmund said sheepishly.

Everyone then realized how unusually quiet Jaina had been. They looked over at her and noticed she was sitting on her knees with her head in her hands and a look of horror on her face. She was also trembling as if she realized something awful was happening. Looking concerned, Lucy sat down next to Jaina and placed her arm around her shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Lucy asked.

"I…I see Ani. He's in the witch's dungeon. And he's in…terrible pain." Jaina mumbled.

Lucy wrapped both arms around Jaina in a big bear hug to try and calm her down. She knew that Jaina was able to have such visions because of her Jedi training, according to the stories that she had been told. She decided to be cautious with the questions she asked Jaina so she wouldn't make her more upset.

"Oh I'm sorry. What else do you see?" Lucy asked, still hugging Jaina.

"He's being tortured by the white witch. She has him locked up all alone. We really need to help him." Jaina said.

"Isn't that what we're doing right now?" Edmund asked.

"Ed, just hush up if you can't be sensitive." Lucy snapped.

"Yes, MUM. Sorry I asked." Edmund said sarcastically.

Lucy glared at him as she continued to comfort Jaina, with Mr. Tumnus soon joining in. Edmund, meanwhile, lay on his stomach in the grass looking at the three as they were talking about Jaina's visions. He was quite intrigued that Jaina and her siblings were able to have these visions, even if it had caused them and their family trouble in the past. It was a skill that he thought would be pretty neat to have. In an attempt to save face, he sat down by the group to ask Jaina some more questions about this skill of hers.

"So, um, do you have these visions all the time?" he asked her.

"Occasionally, more often they're about Jacen than Anakin since Jacen is my twin." Jaina replied.

"How do you know if they're going to come true or not? Isn't that what got your grandpa into trouble in the first place?" Edmund asked.

"Honestly, no Jedi can ever be certain that their visions will come true. The future is never set in stone so sometimes it's just my mind playing tricks on me or someone from the dark side tormenting me with evil thoughts. But this time, I know this vision is true and we really need to help Ani." Jaina said.

"I know exactly how you feel. Peter, Susan, and I felt just as worried as you did when Edmund and Mr. Tumnus here were the prisoners of the white witch." Lucy said.

"That woman turned me into stone on top of it, so I know all too well what she's capable of. We must be really careful when we go into her castle for the rescue." Mr. Tumnus replied.

"We'll be careful, Mr. Tumnus. As long as we stick together and watch out for trouble, we'll rescue Anakin in time." Lucy said, smiling at her friend.

Mr. Tumus smiled back and tickled Lucy under her chin. Squealing with laughter, Lucy ran behind Jaina who laughed along with her and began tickling Lucy as well. Pretty soon, all four of them were rolling around on the grass under the moonlight, relieved to finally be laughing amongst all this tension.

_At the camp_

Peter, Susan, and Jacen were all wide awake inside Peter's tent. They had spent all day trying to plan their attack strategy for the upcoming battle. So far, Jacen had done a pretty good job helping Peter and Susan with the planning and felt pretty confident that he could successfully lead the Narnian army into battle. But for now, they were discussing how they felt about Lucy, Edmund, Jaina, and Mr. Tumnus going off to rescue Anakin.

"I just hope they'll be allright, I can't shake this vision of the trouble they'll encounter and how much pain Ani is in." Jacen said.

"Jacen, we know exactly how you feel. We ourselves were worried sick about Edmund when he was the witch's prisoner. We don't care how annoying he can be, he's still our brother and we wanted him back safely." Peter said.

"Oh believe me, Ani can be quite annoying himself. But Jaina and I still love him to death and we would be devastated if anything happened to him." Jacen replied.

"Remember, you have Peter and me right here if you ever need to talk. We're with you all the way." Susan said.

"Thank you, Susan. I appreciate it." Jacen said.

"Oh, it's no problem. Right now, I think we should get some sleep and be well rested for tomorrow." Susan said.

Jacen and Peter nodded in agreement. Jacen and Susan then stood up and walked out of Peter's tent toward their own tents to go to bed. All anyone could hope for right now was that this new prophecy would be fulfilled and the white witch would be no more in Narnia.


	18. Rescue In Action

**(A/N: Wow, 50 reviews! I'm very impressed and proud; I honestly had no idea this story would do so well. Thanks very much to all my fans and reviewers, your comments are much appreciated. On another note, EsmeAmelia pointed out how similar the plot of this story is to LWW. I do realize that and my goal now is to make the rest of the story more original and creative. If anyone has any ideas on how to do that, please let me know. I do take all ideas and criticism given to me into consideration when writing.)**

There it stood in front of Jaina, Edmund, Lucy, and Mr. Tumnus, their final destination at the end of their journey to rescue Anakin. Sticking up from the ground like a gnarled sore thumb was the icy stone palace of Jadis. While all of them were nervous at going inside this monstrosity, it was Edmund and Mr. Tumnus who were really shaking as the group walked closer and closer to the palace.

"Never in all my years in Narnia did I think I would return here." Mr. Tumnus said.

"And for once, I'm not here by choice." Edmund mumbled to himself.

"What was that, Ed?" Lucy asked.

"Nothing, Lu. Let's just get inside the palace, ok?" Edmund said.

Lucy just shrugged at her older brother as the group finally made their way around to the back of the palace. Mr. Tumnus had told them about the back entrance and exit where Jadis always kept her sleigh and how it would be a good place to sneak inside. Everyone was extremely careful as they pushed the big doors open, desperate to make as little noise as possible and not attract attention of any of the witch's minions that were most likely lurking around the palace. When they did manage to slip inside, they received a shocking surprise.

"The sleigh's not here!" Edmund blurted out and Lucy nudged him in the leg to get him to be quiet.

"Ed! Do you really want to have our cover blown and be captured again?" Lucy said through gritted teeth.

"But Lu, the witch's sleigh isn't here so she must be gone. This makes our plan even easier." Edmund pointed out.

"She probably left some of her minions behind, especially to guard Ani." Jaina said.

"Bloody hell, you're right. Now what?" Edmund asked.

"If I remember correctly, the witch's minions aren't exactly the brightest ones around. That should make it easy to get past them and rescue young Anakin." Mr. Tumnus said.

"Still, we should be careful." Jaina said.

"Very true, dear Jaina. Well then, you girls follow me and Edmund and we'll lead you to the dungeon." Mr. Tumnus said.

Holding each others hands tightly, Jaina and Lucy followed Edmund and Mr. Tumnus as they walked through a nearby cold, foreboding hallway in the palace. All four of them were on the alert as they looked out for any of the witch's minions lurking around. As they neared the end of the hallway, they came upon a room that was extremely familiar to Edmund and Mr. Tumnus: the white witch's throne room. And there was something at the bottom of the staircase leading up to her throne that none of them wanted to see: her pack of vicious wolves lying there sleeping.

"What? Why are they here, why didn't the witch take them with her to battle?" Edmund whispered.

"Like we said earlier, she probably left them here as guards." Lucy whispered back.

"Well, now it'll be impossible getting up those stairs without waking them." Edmund whispered.

"But there's no other way to get to Ani. Come on, we'll just be really quiet and if they wake up, we've got our weapons with us." Jaina said and started to walk quietly towards the stairs.

Looking scared, Lucy ran up to Jaina, grabbed her arm, and whispered "Aren't you scared? We all know how dangerous these wolves are."

"Lucy, I'm training to be a Jedi. They don't know any fear. Don't worry, you stick close to us and we'll all be fine." Jaina said and smiled at her little friend.

Lucy sighed and motioned to Edmund and Mr. Tumnus to come forward. Everyone began their quiet, cautious ascent up the stairs, being extremely careful when stepping over the wolves so they wouldn't make any noise that would wake them up. When they got halfway up, Lucy's foot slipped slightly on the stairs, causing a bit of ice to go tumbling down the stairs. She almost screamed, but Jaina quickly placed her hand over her mouth and Edmund and Mr. Tumnus grabbed her arms to steady her balance.

"Shhh, Lucy! We're almost to the top. Once we get up there, they'll lead us to the dungeon." Jaina whispered fiercely to Lucy.

Lucy quickly nodded and everyone let go of her to continue up the stairs. Finally, they reached the top and were standing before Jadis's empty throne. Breathing a small sigh of relief, the group turned toward the small hallway just off to the side of the throne that would lead them to the dungeon. Unfortunately, they were stopped by a low, harsh voice saying "Halt right there, where do you think you're going?"

Jaina, Lucy, Edmund, and Mr. Tumnus slowly turned around and saw what they hoped would not happen. Standing right before them were all of the wolves, awake and snarling at them with Maugrim creeping closer and closer.

"Well, welcome home little king and faun. Happy to be back?" Maugrim sneered.

"No we're not. And if you'll excuse us, we'll just go get Anakin and be on our way." Mr. Tumnus said. The group started to walk towards the hall again, but Maugrim and three other wolves leaped in front of them, blocking their way.

"Oh, I don't think that will be happening. You see, I still need to fulfill my queen's orders of killing you all and now's the perfect opportunity to start." Maugrim sneered.

"Once again, I don't think that will happen." Jaina said, motioning for Lucy, Edmund and Mr. Tumnus to stand back and activating her lightsaber.

"You couldn't kill me with that thing before, so why believe you can do it now?" Maugrim asked.

"Because Jedi don't give up so easily, got it?" Jaina asked.

Enraged, Maugrim leapt towards Jaina to attack her. Unfortunately, Jaina was more prepared this time as she waved her hand around and Force threw Maugrim against the wall quite hard. Moaning, Maugrim tried to get up to attack Jaina. But he would never get the chance to as Jaina stabbed him in the side with her lightsaber, killing him instantly. Breathing hard and shaking as she stood up from the dead wolf, Jaina turned around to see the other wolves approaching her and the others, baring their teeth and snarling viciously. She glanced over at Lucy, Edmund, and Mr. Tumnus to see them backing towards the wall.

"Um, a little help here would be nice!" Jaina exclaimed.

Edmund drew out his sword and Lucy drew out her dagger and both of them rushed forward to help Jaina with the wolves. While Jaina Force threw the wolves against the wall to weaken them, Edmund and Lucy assisted by stabbing the wolves in the necks with their respective weapons. Mr.Tumnus, meanwhile, watched the melee from behind the throne. Almost as quickly as it began, the small fight was over and all 8 wolves lay sprawled out around the throne and on the stairs, dead and bleeding from their necks.

"Are you three ok?" Mr. Tumnus asked as he slowly creeped out from behind the throne.

"We're fine. Mr. Tumnus. We're fine." Lucy said, breathing rapidly and staring at her bloody dagger at the same time.

"If we could find a way to clean our weapons, that would be even better." Edmund said.

"Oh here, let me help you with that." Mr. Tumnus said and poured all the water from his drinking pouch onto the sword and dagger to rinse off the blood.

"Thank you, Mr. Tumnus. Now let's go get Anakin." Lucy said.

With that, the four of them made their way down the hallway next to the witch's throne and towards the dungeon, ready to rescue Anakin from his cold, lonely prison cell.


	19. Freedom from Prison

Still a little shaky from their encounter with the witch's wolves, the group walked down the hallway towards the dungeon to go rescue Anakin. But when they arrived there, they encountered yet another obstacle: a huge ogre guard standing in front of the dungeon gate, grasping a stone spear firmly in his hand.

"Oh no! Now what?" Lucy quietly exclaimed as the group ducked down behind a nearby pillar to avoid being seen.

There was a few moments of silence before Edmund started to draw out his sword, but Jaina stopped him by touching his shoulder and whispering "Wait, I have a better idea."

With that, she emerged from the cover of the pillar and walked right up to the ogre. The ogre, upon noticing her, growled as he raised his spear menacingly to attack her. Jaina just calmly raised her hand and waved in front of the ogre, who promptly stumbled backwards and slumped against the wall as he slid down to the floor and fell into a deep sleep.

The other three stared at Jaina in astonishment, then at the ogre, then back to Jaina. Lucy was the one who spoke for all three when she said in amazement "How in the world did you do that?"

"No time to explain, we have to get Ani out of there." Jaina said as she pulled the key ring from the ogre's belt.

_Inside the cell_

Anakin was playing around with one of the chains that bound the shackles to his ankles. His back was still sore from the sharp, hard kick he had received from Ginnabrik, his arms were shaky and weak, and his face still felt swollen from being slapped yet again by Jadis earlier that day. He was now even more afraid for the safety of his brother and sister, knowing that Jadis had now left the castle to go prepare for battle and left behind that ugly ogre as the guard outside his prison cell. He was too terrified to even try anything to escape, knowing full well what Jadis was capable of doing should she or one of her minions catch him.

Anakin was jerked out of his sad, somber thoughts by the sound of a large body slumping against the wall and sliding down to the floor, followed by a large snore.

_Oh my Force! Is that really Jaina and Jacen out there? _Anakin thought, hoping that he was right and that he would finally get out of this cold, lonely prison. He listened intently to the voices outside exclaiming "How in the world did you do that?" from Lucy and "No time to explain, we have to get Ani out of there." from Jaina.

_Thank the Force they're here! _Anakin thought to himself as he stared at the dungeon gates. They soon swung open and Jaina, Lucy, Edmund, and Mr. Tumnus entered to find Anakin sitting against the wall with a look of pure shock on his face.

"Ani! Thank the maker you're alive!" Jaina exclaimed as she rushed over to her brother, pulling him into a bone crushing hug.

"I'm fine, Jaina. I'm just glad you're ok." Anakin said, gratefully returning his sister's hug.

Jaina pulled Anakin away from her, smiling and looking him over to be sure he was really allright. But her smile turned to shock when she noticed his bruised cheek, his cut lip, his trembling, scraped hands, and his bruised ankles underneath the shackles. She also noticed Anakin wincing and rubbing his back, indicating that too was painful for him. Lucy, Edmund, and Mr. Tumnus also rushed over to Anakin upon fully noticing his injuries.

"What did she do to you?" Mr. Tumnus asked.

"I swear I'm really gonna kill that witch if that's the last thing I do!" Edmund exclaimed.

"Cool it, Ed. Let's just get Anakin out of here and then we'll worry about going after the witch." Lucy said.

Edmund sighed as Jaina waved her hand around Anakin's ankle shackles and they popped open. She helped Anakin get to his feet and allowed him to lean on her shoulder for some support as the five of them hurried out of the dungeon so they could get out of the palace and go help the Narnian army. It wasn't long before they came across the pile of dead wolves lying around the witch's throne, which made Anakin cringe.

"Force, they were here too?" Anakin asked.

"Unfortunately, yes. But as you can see, we defeated them before they could get us." Jaina said.

"I take it that it wasn't easy?" Anakin replied.

"Actually, yes it was. We took them down pretty quickly." Jaina replied, to which Edmund and Lucy smiled.

"Well, that's nice." Anakin said.

"Oh, and Ani? Next time, try not to lose these." Jaina said as she handed Anakin his lightsaber and horn.

Anakin tried not to smirk as he took them from his sister and said "Thanks, Jaina. I guess I owe you one. By the way, where's Jacen and the others? Why didn't they come with you?"

"They stayed behind at camp. The witch's army is nearing and they had to prepare the battle." Lucy said.

"We really need to get back and help them, I doubt there's much time left before the witch strikes against our army." Edmund said.

"But the camp is so far away, how are we going to get back there in time?" Anakin asked.

"Oh, that's where your horn comes in. Now let's go outside and use it." Lucy replied.

The five of them walked quickly away from the dead wolves and towards the huge main doors at the front of the palace. Once they were outside and as far away from the witch's palace as they felt they should be, Anakin raised the horn to his lips and blew into it as hard as he could. He was free from the witch's icy prison now and ready to help the Narnian army defeat her by any means possible.


	20. Are You With Me?

Jacen was trying really hard to concentrate on the battle plans with Peter and Susan, but his mind kept wandering to the thoughts of the well being of Jaina and Anakin, particularly Anakin. Occasionally Peter or Susan would have to shake him out of his thoughts to get him focused again on what they were doing.

"Come on, Jacen. Focus on this!" Peter demanded while pointing at a map of Narnia.

"Oh, sorry. So, where are we going to station the fauns?" Jacen asked sheepishly.

Peter and Susan looked at each other with exasperation, they couldn't handle Jacen's mind drifting anymore. Susan grabbed Jacen's arm and pulled him aside to speak with her and Peter about what was going on.

"We know you're concerned about your brother and sister, and believe me we are just as concerned about Edmund and Lucy. But right now we need to concentrate on this battle plan, ok?" Peter said to Jacen.

"Sorry, Peter. It's just that I can't stop worrying about Jaina and Anakin." Jacen replied.

"Again, we know you are worried. But we really need—" Susan started to say but was cut off by the loud sound of a horn blast in the distance.

"Ani!" Jacen screamed and bolted out of the tent with Peter and Susan right behind him.

It seemed that the whole Narnian army was gathered outside as they heard the loud horn blast. Aslan was at the head of the huge group with Phillip and another horse beside him. The army drew their weapons, ready to go and fight, but Aslan stopped them by raising his gigantic paw.

"Stay, Narnia needs all of you. I will go with my companions here, and bring back the Son of Adam." Aslan replied.

With that, Aslan let out a mighty roar and took off running with his two horse companions, with the whole Narnian army cheering him on.

"Thank the maker Ani and Jaina are coming back." Jacen whispered to himself as he watched Aslan disappear into the forest with the horses.

"Thank Aslan everything is going to be allright now." Susan said to Peter, who smiled warmly at his sister to indicate that he agreed with her.

_At the palace of the white witch_

Anakin grinned at the group as he lowered his horn from his lips. He was just as ready as everyone else to go after Jadis and rid Narnia of her once and for all.

"Are you all with me?" he asked Jaina, Edmund, Lucy, and Mr. Tumnus.

"We're with you all the way, my friend." Mr. Tumnus replied and everyone else nodded in agreement.

Their attention was diverted to the sound of a loud lion's roar. Everyone's faces lit up as they saw Aslan running full force towards the witch's palace, with his two horse companions right beside him.

"Aslan!" Lucy squealed and ran right up to the huge lion, burying her face into his shaggy mane.

"It is good to see you, Queen Lucy." Aslan chuckled as Lucy continued to hug him around his neck.

The others were also delighted to see Aslan as they ran up to the lion to greet him. Edmund and Lucy were also delighted to see that their horses had come with Aslan as well for assistance.

"How are you, Phillip?" Edmund asked his horse, patting him on the neck.

"I'm quite allright, your highness. Thank you for asking." Phillip said.

Amongst the many greetings, Aslan looked over at Anakin and motioned for him to come forward to him. Everyone else stepped away from Aslan as Anakin walked up to the great lion, who promptly placed his huge paw on the boy's shoulder.

"Sir Anakin, it is good to see you alive." Aslan said.

"Thank you, Aslan. I'm ready to go fight now." Anakin replied.

"I know, my child. I know all of you are ready to fight the white witch. That is why we must go; I fear that the battle is very close." Aslan said.

"How bad is it?" Edmund asked.

"I do not know yet, King Edmund. But we must hurry back if we are to help our army, the time for battle is drawing near and Narnia needs you all right now." Aslan replied.

Edmund and Lucy climbed onto their respective horses, while Jaina, Anakin, and Mr. Tumnus hopped up on Aslan's back. After a warning to everyone to cover their ears, Aslan let out a mighty roar and began running as fast as he could alongside the horses back towards the camp.

_At camp_

Happy that their siblings would come back to the camp allright, Peter, Susan, and Jacen returned to their battle planning in Peter's tent. This time, Jacen was able to concentrate much more on what he was doing which made Peter and Susan happy as well.

"Ok then, I think if we put the centaurs here behind the fauns, then they will have a good backup when it comes time to fight." Jacen said while pointing at the map of Narnia.

"I like that idea, Jacen. Very smart." Susan said.

"Well, at least you didn't say it was logical." Peter said.

"That too, it is logical." Susan said.

Peter sneered at his sister, but Susan ignored him and continued to talk with Jacen about the battle plans. Soon, they were interrupted by a commotion that was going on outside. Curious, all three of them peeked their heads out to see a huge group of soldiers gathered around Oreius, who looked extremely concerned and was trying to get the soldiers to calm down. Peter, Susan, and Jacen immediately hurried out of the tent towards Oreius to see what was going on.

"Oreius, what's going on?" Peter asked the centaur.

"Sire, I have grave news for you. I have just learned the witch's army is approaching this camp right now as we speak." Oreius said.

"Oh no!" Susan exclaimed, looking completely horrified.

"It is true, my lady. I am afraid we have no choice but be ready to fight at a moment's notice." Oreius said.

"Thank you, Oreius." Peter said. He then turned to Jacen and said "It is time, Jacen. You must now lead us into battle."

"But what about the others?" Jacen asked.

"They will help us when they come back, but for now we must do without them." Peter said.

"Very well, Peter." Jacen said, then turned to the army outside and asked them "Are you with me?"

The army cheered loudly to indicate that they were with him all the way. Jacen grinned at Peter and Susan, then turned to the army and said "Very well, let's get ready to fight. And may the Force be with us!"

**(A/N: So sorry for the crappiness of this chapter. I really tried to think of what I wanted to put in this chapter, plus I was desperate to get it out before my spring break. Only a few more chapters left before this story is finished, then I can start work on the sequel. Again, I apologize for this chapter being so crappy.)**


	21. Fighting For Narnia

The Narnian army stood firm in their battle stances in the camp, their grips tight in their respective weapons. At the head of the army stood Peter, Susan, Jacen, and Oreius, ready to lead them into battle to rid Narnia of the white witch once and for all.

"Are you ready, my friends?" Oreius asked the children.

"I've never been more ready in my life." Jacen replied.

"That's the spirit, Jacen." Susan said, patting him on the shoulder.

"Thanks, Susan. Now I know how my grandfather must have felt fighting in the Clone Wars." Jacen replied.

Peter and Susan smiled at him, then turned their attention back to the edge of the woods as they waited for Jadis and her army to approach for battle. As the children and Oreius thought about how the battle would go about, they were startled to hear the sound of a loud lion's roar right behind the army. Everyone immediately turned around to see Aslan running at full speed towards them, with Jaina, Edmund, Lucy, Anakin, and Mr. Tumnus. Thrilled to see them returning safe and sound, the Narnian army let out a huge welcome cry as the group approached. Peter, Susan, and Jacen were smiling and near tears as Aslan and the horses brought their families to them.

"Thank the maker you two are allright!" Jacen exclaimed as he embraced his brother and sister.

"We are, but you wouldn't believe what we had to go through." Jaina said, smiling at her twin.

While she and Anakin told Jacen about everything they went through involving the rescue, Peter and Susan were embracing Edmund, Lucy, and Mr. Tumnus and hearing their stories about the journey to rescue Anakin.

"How did it feel to finally use that dagger, Lu?" Peter asked his little sister.

"It felt pretty good, I felt all grown up." Lucy said, hugging Peter even tighter.

"Your sister is indeed quite good with a dagger." Mr. Tumnus replied.

Peter and Susan laughed as they continued embracing their younger siblings. Jaina, Jacen, and Anakin came over to their friends to see how they were doing and to express their happiness at being reunited after Anakin's ordeal. Their happiness was cut short by someone saying "I don't have time for this, kill them all."

Everyone turned around to see Jadis had entered their camp, followed by her huge army of monotaurs, giants, ogres, cyclopses, and other ugly creatures. Ginnabrik was standing right next to Jadis cackling evilly and waving his small dagger around in the air. Aslan's army immediately drew their weapons into a battle stance, ready to fight for their land.

"Oh, you really think you can win again?" Jadis asked.

"Not only that, we'll make sure you never return to Narnia again." Peter said.

"I think not, little king. It is you and your pathetic family and friends who will never see Narnia again." Jadis said smugly and drew out her wand from her dress.

Mr. and Mrs. Beaver, who were watching from a nearby cliff with the gryphons behind them, looked panicked at what was about to happen. "Oh dear, they're gonna need all the help they can get." Mr. Beaver said.

"Don't worry, love. They have the three great warriors with them. I'm sure they can handle the witch again." Mrs. Beaver.

Peter and Edmund drew out their swords to prepare for battle, with Jaina, Jacen, and Anakin activating their lightsabers to ready themselves to fight. Susan had her bow and arrow positioned right towards Jadis's army, while Lucy stood off to the side with Aslan. She would come and assist the wounded with her cordial as needed.

"Aslan, why aren't you going to fight with them?" she asked.

"Because, dear one, this is their battle to fight. I will only intervene when absolutely necessary." Aslan replied.

Lucy nodded solemnly, then she turned her attention to the battle that was about to take placed. Clinging tightly to Aslan's mane, she watched as Peter cried out "For Narnia! And for Aslan!" followed by Jacen screaming "May the Force be with us!"

All three of the Solo children felt a great rush as they lead the charge into battle with Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Mr. Tumnus. It was a little frightening to see all of the horrible, wicked creatures that made up the witch's army come at their army full force. But as soon as Jacen swung his lightsaber at a monotaur and took it down with one blow, he felt higher that he had ever felt.

As the fighting in the camp continued, swords and axes were swung about and lives were lost on both sides. Jadis was watching smugly from the side as the fighting viciously continued. Even though she knew that Aslan's army had an advantage now with the addition of the Solo children and their lightsabers, she had a plan that would deal a serious blow to that army and weaken their tactics to rid Narnia of her forever. All she had to do was wait for the perfect moment to put it into action.

As the battle continued, Jadis noticed Susan raise her bow to shoot an arrow at one of her ogre warriors. _Here's my chance! _Jadis thought as she calmly made her way over to Susan. As soon as the girl fired her arrow at the ogre, hitting him in the neck and knocking him down, she realized that Jadis was coming right up to her. She quickly grabbed another arrow from her quiver and set it inside her bow, aiming it at the witch.

"You're next, and Narnia will be free from you forever." Susan said.

"Oh I don't think that will happen, little queen." Jadis said, knocking the bow and arrow out of Susan's hand with her wand.

Shocked, Susan quickly scrambled to the ground to pick up her bow and arrow. Unfortunately, as soon as she touched her weapons, she felt a searing, sharp pain in her arm. Grabbing her arm, she felt blood beginning to seep through her fingers and cold, hard metal sticking out of the wound. Looking up, she noticed Ginnabrik had plunged his dagger right into her arm and was grinning smugly at her.

"Not so gentle now, are we?" he cackled as he yanked the dagger right out of Susan's arm.

Susan yelped in pain as Jadis patted the dwarf on the head and told him to wait for more orders. Desperately trying to stop the bleeding as much as she could, Susan gripped her arm tightly as she curled up in a ball on the ground amongst the fighting. As she trembled and shook in pain, Peter and Edmund happen to glance over from their swordfighting and noticed how badly injured their sister was.

"Susan! Oh no!" Edmund screamed as he yanked Peter over to Susan and helped her stand up.

"Go get the Solos! Tell them we need help!" Edmund yelled at his brother.

As Peter dashed off in the middle of the battle to find Jaina, Jacen, and Anakin, Jadis drew out her wand from her dress and stabbed a faun with it, turning into cold, hard stone. Finally, she thought she would have her revenge and rule over Narnia once more.

**(A/N: Well, here I am on spring break working on my story. Please forgive the bad writing again, writing battle scenes are not exactly my specialty. But I am amazed at the response this story has gotten so far, I didn't expect all the reviews and story hits it has received. I'll be sad when this story is finished, but I will be posting the first chapter of the sequel soon after this one is done.)**


	22. Is It Over?

"Force, what happened to you?" Jacen yelled as he and his siblings were being led by Peter to a badly injured Susan, who was still moaning and wincing in pain from the stab wound on her arm while Edmund and Mr. Tumnus had their arms around her trying to calm her down.

Susan simply removed her hand from the stab wound to reveal the dark blood stain that had soaked her dress sleeve and showed everyone her hand which was now completely covered in sticky, red blood. Jaina, Jacen, and Anakin's mouths dropped open in complete shock at Susan's injury and tried to figure out a way to help her.

"Su, you need to leave the battle right now!" Anakin said.

"No, no. I can—." Susan started to say as she painfully reached down for her bow and arrows with her injured arm, but was stopped by Peter grabbing her wrist and pulling her up to his eye level.

"Absolutely not, Su. You know what happened to Edmund the last time, I refuse to allow the same thing to happen to you!" he exclaimed.

"It just did, Peter!" Susan cried out as the pain racked through her arm.

"Susan, Edmund almost died the last time. Do you want to be near death as well?" Peter asked.

"No, I guess I don't." Susan said.

"I thought so." Peter said, then turned to Mr. Tumnus and said to him "Tumnus, please take my sister over to Aslan and Lucy so she may rest and receive the proper care for her injury."

"I will do that, your majesty." Mr. Tumnus said and led a still moaning in pain Susan away from the fight and towards the shaded area where Aslan and Lucy were standing.

Lucy looked extremely scared when she noticed Mr. Tumnus helping her injured big sister walk, and Susan promptly collapsed in pain on the grass in front of her. Starting to cry, Lucy helped Susan into her lap and wrapped her arms around her sister in a big protective hug.

"It's ok, Susan. You'll be fine, don't worry." Lucy said through her tears.

"Thank you, Lu. You always know how to make me feel better." Susan managed to squeak out through the immeasurable pain that her arm was causing her.

Lucy giggled a little as she cried and fumbled for her cordial, which was hidden deep in one of her dress pockets. As she uncorked the cordial and as Mr. Tumnus was holding Susan's hand, Aslan was looking out at the battle unfolding in front of them in the camp. Now was the time that he was to go help his fellow Narnians, and he turned to look at the three sitting behind him as he walked towards the fight.

"It is time for me to help Narnia, my children. It is in great peril now and I fear that the witch's power is growing greater as we speak." he said, and then proceeded to continue walking towards the battle.

"Please be careful, Aslan." Lucy said, then turned to Susan and Mr. Tumnus and asked "He will be careful, right?"

"He's Aslan, Lu. Of course he will. Now if you don't mind, a drop from your cordial would be nice right about now." Susan said.

Lucy giggled again as she tipped a drop from the cordial into Susan's mouth and helped her sit up against a nearby tree. As Susan felt the warmth from the cordial rush about her and begin its work on healing her arm, she and the other two looked on at the battle, which was getting fiercer and fiercer by the minute.

Peter, Edmund, and the Solos were finding it to be more and more difficult to continue the fighting, especially with Jadis turning their soldiers into stone with that fearsome wand of hers. While Jaina, Jacen, and Anakin did have the advantage of using their lightsabers, they feared they wouldn't be able to hold off the attacks of Jadis's army much longer as her minions realized that their queen had stepped in to help them and were increasing the viciousness of their attacks.

Suddenly, the loud roar of Aslan got everyone's attention. It especially got the Beavers' attention, since it was their cue to release their attack.

"Go, go! Narnia needs ya!" Mr. Beaver screamed to the gryphons, who shrieked loudly as they flew out and above the battle raging on below.

"Calm down, dear. They'll be fine." Mrs. Beaver said to her husband.

Mr. Beaver couldn't remain calm as he and his wife watched the gryphons fly over Jadis's army, dropping huge rocks on top of them. The Narnians were very surprised to see this happening, but at the same time they were very pleased that they were getting assistance. This just enraged Jadis, as she realized that the Narnians were starting to gain an advantage on her and her army again.

"Prepare to die!" she yelled as she stabbed another centaur with her wand, turning it into cold hard stone.

"Jaina, Ani! Now's our chance!" Jacen said to his brother and sister upon noticing what happened to the centaur.

"But Jacen, do we even know what we're doing ?" Anakin asked.

"It's now or never, Ani! Narnia really needs us now!" Jacen exclaimed.

"He's right. Go kill the witch and save Narnia!" Peter yelled.

The Solos, sensing their destiny and feeling the rush of excitement, charged towards Jadis, their lightsabers firmly gripped in their hands. Jadis, sensing something coming towards her, whirled away from the stone centaur and stabbed her wand in the air towards the Solos, causing them to skid to a stop right in front of her.

"You, pathetic friends of Narnia, will die!" she exclaimed.

"I think not, witch. It is you who will meet your death right now." Anakin said.

"Nice try, little warrior. You may have come here a great warrior, but you will die a pathetic weakling!" Jadis exclaimed as she raised her wand above her head and prepared to stab Anakin with it.

But Anakin was too quick for Jadis, for as she brought her wand down Anakin swung his lightsaber at it and sliced it clean in half. Stunned and enraged at the irreparable damage to her beloved weapon, Jadis knew what she had to do next. Waving her arms around her in a circle, a blue light briefly surrounded her turning her skin very pale blue before vanishing.

"What the Force was that?" Jacen asked.

"Now try those swords of light on me, you stupid brats." Jadis said, laughing evily.

All three children charged at Jadis and thrust their lightsabers at her simultaneously, only to realize that they had no effect on the witch. Jadis, being completely unharmed, simply laughed evilly at them.

"Your swords of light have no effect on me now. So prepare to die!" Jadis taunted the children.

With that, Jadis raised her hand and started to twirl her fingers as a small blue ball of light formed in her palm. She aimed the ball of light right at Jacen and flung it right at his head. Luckily, Jacen was quick with his lightsaber and deflected the light away from him and straight towards Ginnabrik. The dwarf screamed as the light was hurled at him and was quickly silenced when he got turned into stone.

"I don't think so." Jacen replied.

Jadis was even more furious when she exclaimed "You insolent fools! I'll kill you all!"

While Jadis was advancing on Jacen, Anakin saw the perfect opportunity. He levitated a large nearby rock and Force threw it right at the witch. It struck Jadis, but yet again she was not harmed. She was just even more angry when she had her attention diverted to Anakin.

"I should have killed you earlier and now, you will pay for that!" she angrily retorted.

She conjured up another light ball and flung it at Anakin, but he too was quick with his lightsaber as he deflected it away towards a nearby tree, shearing off part of its low branches. Seeing the opportunity, Jacen Force-threw a nearby log at Jadis and knocked her down to the ground.

Jadis stood up, really enraged and charged at Jacen. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Jaina emerged with her eyes closed and one hand raised. Jadis was suddenly levitated and, with a look of pure shock on her face, was thrown back against the very tree branch her ball of light had sheared off into a sharp end, upon which she was impaled. A bright, blinding light engulfed the whole battle field, blinding everyone but Jaina.


	23. It Is Finished

Everyone was in a daze once the bright light cleared. It took them a while to regain any amount of their vision, with the exception of Jaina, but once they did the sight that greeted them was amazing. The ugly creatures of Jadis's army had simply vanished, including those that had been killed during the fighting. The bodies of the fallen Narnian soldiers were still sprawled out on the ground, including those that Jadis had turned to stone. But the most amazing sight was the sight of Jacen and Anakin inspecting the burnt tree branch where Jadis had met her demise. Jaina was still standing with her hand raised and eyes closed, unaware of what had just happened.

"Oh…my…Force. We did it, we really did it." Jaina gasped with amazement.

"I can't believe we just killed her." Anakin gasped in shock.

As the three Solos stood there in shock and breathing rapidly, Aslan made his way over to them. Cool and calm, he stood before the three children and simply said "It is finished. You have done well."

"Oh my Force." Jaina said as she and her brothers collapsed onto the grass and the boys deactivated their lightsabers, all completely exhausted.

"What would Mom, Dad, and Uncle Luke think of what we just did?" Jacen asked.

"I think they would be very proud of you." a voice behind them said.

Jaina, Jacen, and Anakin slowly turned around to see Mr. Tumnus standing right behind them with the four Pevensies and the beavers, huge smiles on all of their faces. The Solos couldn't help but smile as well as they realized they had just fulfilled the newest prophecy in Narnia.

"I'm so happy for you!" Lucy squealed as she launched herself at Jaina and squeezed her arms around her friend in a huge bear hug.

"Thank you, Lucy." Jaina said as she struggled to stand up with the little girl practically hanging around her neck.

Peter grinned as he managed to pry Lucy off of Jaina, but the youngest Pevensie simply latched herself around Jaina's waist this time with Jaina returning the hug. Soon, the other three Pevensies plus Jacen, Anakin, and Mr. Tumnus joined them in one large group hug with tears starting to stream down their faces. The beavers just stood there and sniffled a little themselves at the happiness of their friends. Even Aslan couldn't help but grin and chuckle a little at the sight of all of them hugging and crying.

"I am very proud of you, Jaina, Jacen, and Anakin. You have fulfilled your destiny by killing the white witch and her minions. For that, Narnia will be eternally grateful to you." he said.

"Thank you, Aslan. This is such a wonderful feeling." Jaina said as she wiped tears from her face.

"I know, my child. For your hard work and loyalty to me and all of Narnia, you three will be officially knighted at Cair Paravel as knights of Narnia." Aslan said.

Jaina and her brothers couldn't help but gasp and cry even harder as the Pevensies, Mr. Tumnus, the beavers, and the surviving members of the Narnian army cheered as loud as they could. While they were not Jedi knights and would most likely not become ones just yet upon their return to Yavin, this was still a great honor for them.

"Bloody hell, there's gonna be a party!" Mr. Beaver exclaimed, eliciting laughs from everyone.

"Yes, dear. A party in honor of our new friends." Mrs. Beaver replied.

"Oh thank you, thank you." Jacen gasped; overwhelmed with happiness at the honor he had just received.

"Think nothing of it, you three deserve it." Edmund said.

"Wow Ed, you're being smart for once." Peter said which earned him a sharp kick in his knee from Edmund.

"Come on, behave yourselves." Lucy said as she scampered off while removing the cork from her cordial.

"Lucy, where are you going?" Jaina asked.

"Putting my cordial to good use, and I think you can do the same with yours." Lucy replied.

Jaina quickly followed Lucy into the battlefield and the two girls ran around with their cordials, using the drops of fire flower juice to revive those who were mortally wounded in the fighting. Meanwhile, Aslan was melting the stone statues with his magical breath. Once everyone was healed and revived, Aslan let out a mighty roar to gather everyone's attention to him, the Pevensies, and the Solos.

"Here this, my fellow Narnians. The three great warriors you see before you have just fulfilled the newest prophecy in Narnia and will have the honor of knighthood bestowed upon them." Aslan announced and was met with a mighty cheer of joy from the crowd of warriors.

"That is true, Aslan. Tonight we will rest up here at camp then tomorrow we will begin our journey back to Cair Paravel and make preparations for the official knighting ceremony." Peter announced.

The Narnians cheered loudly again, then went about their duties fixing up the destruction left by the battle so everyone could rest easy that night.

_Later in the evening_

Everyone had fallen asleep in their tents with the exception of the Pevensies, the Solos, the beavers, and Mr. Tumnus, who were all gathered around a small campfire just outside Peter and Edmund's tent.

"I should ask you, how in Narnia did you do that to the witch? I watched what happened but I still don't understand." Mr. Tumnus asked the Solos.

"What do you want to know first?" Anakin asked.

"Well, how did you know throwing that log would harm the witch?" Peter asked.

"The Force told me." Jacen replied to their puzzled Narnian friends.

"But Jaina, why did you stand there in the middle of the battle with your sword off? Weren't you scared?" Lucy asked.

"An excellent question, your highness." Mr. Beaver rejoined.

"I was doing what my Uncle Luke taught me to do. When a Jedi needs knowledge, the Force will tell the Jedi but they must clear their mind first." Jaina replied.

"Did this Force tell you what to do when you lifted the witch and threw her against the tree?" Mr. Tumnus asked.

"Yes it did." Jaina answered.

"So this Force controls your actions?" Susan asked.

"Partially, but it also obeys your commands." Jacen said, once again receiving puzzled looks from the Narnians.

"When I deflected that ball of light from the witch, it was the Force controlling my action but it was in obedience to my command to protect me." Anakin replied.

"And just what is this Force you speak of?" a calm voice said and everyone turned to see Aslan had joined the conversation.

"Knowledge of the Force is what gives a Jedi his power. It's an energy field created by all living things. It surrounds us and penetrates us and binds the galaxy together." Jaina said.

"I've been meaning to ask, what the blazes is a Jedi?" Edmund asked, to which he received a gentle slap upside the head from Peter.

"A Jedi is one who learns the ways of the Force and how to use it." Anakin said.

"A Jedi uses the Force for knowledge and defense, never to attack." Jacen added.

"Oh, so that's what you were doing." Lucy said to Jaina, who simply nodded.

"So, how do you feel?" Mr. Tumnus asked the Solos.

"Pretty excited, we've never been given such an honor before." Anakin replied.

"Just like Ed said earlier, you three rightfully deserve this honor. And trust me, we were just excited as you are when we were coronated the kings and queens of Narnia." Peter said.

"I still remember our coronation ceremony. It was so beautiful and all of Narnia was there to celebrate. I still remember how excited I felt went I was called Queen Lucy the Valiant." Lucy said.

"Right you are, Lu. I think we all felt the same excitement when we received our titles." Peter said, patting his little sister on the shoulder.

"But what about when we go home? Will we still be knights here?" Jacen asked.

"Of course you will. Once you receive an official title in Narnia, you will always have that title no matter what happens." Peter replied.

"Once a king or queen of Narnia, always a king or queen." Susan whispered.

"See, my dears. I told you Aslan was smart, wise, and kind." Mrs. Beaver said.

The Solos grinned as they put out the campfire and everyone split up to head to their respective tents to get some well deserved sleep. Tomorrow Jaina, Jacen, and Anakin would begin the journey to Cair Paravel to receive the most prestigious honor they had received in their lives so far: knight of Narnia.

**(A/N: Wow, three chapters over my spring break! This is so cool, and boy is it wonderful to not have homework in the way as well. As you can tell already, the rest of the story will come rather quickly as I can write the rest of it quite easily now. Oh, and the Narnia DVD is almost here! I am so excited to get it, as I can now watch it back to back with my six Star Wars DVDs (yes I've got the entire Star Wars saga on DVD, one of which is autographed by the one and only Jake Lloyd) to get some good ideas for the sequel. So it will not be much longer before the sequel arrives, yeah:c) )**


	24. The Day and Night Before

_Back at Cair Paravel_

It was a long trek to Cair Paravel, but everyone had made good timing and got there by early afternoon the day after the battle. This allowed them plenty of time to make preparations for the Solos' knighting ceremony, which was to take place the very next day. So there was a lot of activity going on in the castle, there was cleaning up and polishing in the throne room, decisions being made regarding what would be served at the celebration banquet, and the Solos were deciding on and being fitted in the special outfits they would wear. Currently, Lucy and Susan were helping Jaina decided on which dress she would wear.

"Are you sure you don't mind me wearing one of your dresses, Susan?" Jaina asked.

"Of course I don't mind, there are some dresses I barely wear anyway. Plus most of them are beautiful enough for a ceremony like this." Susan said.

"Oh ok, well let me take a look at them." Jaina said and began browsing through Susan's closet.

Susan did indeed have a lot of beautiful dresses, so it was hard for Jaina to choose one for the knighting ceremony. Both Pevensie sisters offered their advice as Jaina looked in the closet. There were so many dresses in so many pretty colors: green, blue, purple, red, yellow, and white. Finally the girls saw a dress that really caught their eyes.

"Oh, this is lovely." Jaina gasped as she pulled a red silk dress from the closet.

"It is lovely, you'll look so pretty in it." Lucy said upon see the dress.

"I agree, Lu." Susan said.

Jaina held out the dress in front of her to get a better look at it. It was indeed very pretty. It was made of authentic, soft Narnian silk with gold trim on the waistline and neckline. The long sleeves were light and flowy, as was the long skirt. Jaina stepped behind the changing screen so she could put the dress on, then stepped back out to show Susan and Lucy.

"What do you think? Should I wear this one?" she asked.

"Oh my, you look gorgeous." Lucy gasped.

"So I take that as a yes?" Jaina asked.

"Of course, silly. Why else would I say you look gorgeous?" Lucy replied and all three girls burst out laughing.

"You and your sense of humor, Lu." Susan said.

"I know, Susan. But why don't we show the boys now?" Lucy asked.

"Of course, Lucy. I want to show off my new look anyway." Jaina replied.

The girls laughed again as they walked out of Susan's room and down the massive hallway toward Peter's room, where he and Edmund were helping Jacen and Anakin decide on their outfits for the ceremony. As they rounded the corner, they happened to run into Mr. Tumnus. He as well was amazed at the beauty of Jaina's dress.

"My lady, you look simply stunning." he said as he took Jaina's hand and kissed it.

"Why thank you, Mr. Tumnus." Jaina replied.

"And what would you be doing at this fine hour, Tumnus?" Susan asked.

"I was simply offering my advice to your brothers on their attire for the ceremony tomorrow. Now I am needed with Aslan to discuss the ceremonial proceedings that you four discussed earlier." Mr. Tumnus replied.

"Sounds wonderful, Mr. Tumnus. Please carry on." Susan said.

"Yes, my lady." Mr. Tumnus said and hurried off in the other direction.

The girls continued on down the hall until they reached the door to Peter's room. Lucy knocked her little fist against it and was greeted with "Who goes there?" from Edmund.

"It's only your dearest, belovedsisters of course." she replied, earning a few snickers from Susan and Jaina.

"Well, I wouldn't exactly call you dearest, beloved—." Edmund started to say but was cut short by a loud slap and cried "What the blazes, Peter?"

"Ed, just be civilized for one moment and let the girls in." Peter demanded.

"Yes, your majesty." Edmund snapped before opening the door and letting the three girls into the room.

When Jaina, Susan, and Lucy stepped into the room, they were greeted with the sight of Edmund rubbing the spot on his head where he had been slapped by Peter and Peter looking over the attire that Jacen and Anakin were wearing. Both Solo boys were dressed up in pants made from real Narnian leather and wore long sleevedshirts with real Narnian tunics over them.

"Wow, you look stunning." Jaina said to her brothers.

"Thank you, Jaina. You look pretty good yourself." Anakin replied.

"Thank you, o beloved little brother." Jaina said, which earned her an evil look from Anakin.

_In the evening_

The Pevensies and the Solos were gathered once again in the balconied lounge that faced west, where they officially got to know each other in the beginning. Right now, they were having a late night tea and talking about the knighting ceremony the next day.

"Don't worry, we felt just as nervous as you did before our coronation." Peter said.

"We know that. But we're still nervous." Jacen said.

"Don't be, everything will be fine. And there's gonna be a party afterwards!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Sounds like lots of fun, Lucy. But the truth is, my brothers and I can't stay here forever. We have to go home eventually." Jaina said.

"What?" Lucy exclaimed, and her lip started to quiver indicating she would cry.

"Oh, Lu." Peter said and pulled his little sister into his lap and stroked her hair as she cried.

Susan and Edmund scooted over on the sofa towards their siblings and joined in comforting little Lucy as well. They too felt sad that their new friends would go home eventually. But they felt that a small compromise was in order so that all of them would be happy.

"Can you stay for a little while? A month, maybe?" Susan suggested.

"Well…ok. That sounds fair." Jaina said.

"And promise you'll come back for visits?" Lucy asked.

"Of course we will, Lucy. You know we'll be friends forever." Jaina replied.

"Thank you!" Lucy shrieked as she leapt off of Peter's lap and latched herself onto Jaina.

"No problem, Lucy." Jaina said, returning the hug.

"Just remember the odd time difference, ok? Now I think it's best we all get in bed for the big day tomorrow." Peter said.

Everyone smiled as they walked out of the lounge to their bedrooms for some much deserved rest, ready and excited for the big knighting ceremony that would take place the next morning.


	25. Newest Knights of Narnia

The Solos stood nervously behind the huge doors into the throne room. Today was their big day, the day they would be made knights of Narnia. As they stood playing around with their Padawan braids, Mr. and Mrs. Beaver were trying to get them to relax a little bit.

"Stop your fidgeting, dearies. No sense in getting all worked up before your big moment." Mrs. Beaver said.

"Right you are, love. This is your day, your chance to be the center of attention." Mr. Beaver.

"Yes, we know. That's the reason why we're nervous." Jaina said.

"Don't be, this a great honor that you three have been given." Mrs. Beaver said

Jacen was about to tell her that he was still nervous when they heard a loud trumpet blast and the huge doors opened up to reveal the now elaborately decorated throne room. It was filled with almost every member of the Narnia army and Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy were sitting in their thrones at the front with Aslan and Mr. Tumnus standing by them. The Solos' big moment had finally arrived, it was even bigger than the moment they had been promoted to Padawan learners.

"Ready?" Jaina whispered to her brothers.

"Yeah, let's do this." Jacen whispered back.

The beavers motioned to them to come forward and they began their procession down the aisle. Jaina, Jacen, and Anakin felt all eyes were right on them as they walked towards the kings and queens of Cair Paravel.

_Now I know how they must have felt on their coronation day._ Jaina said to Jacen with her mind.

_Same here. Reminds me of our promotions to Padawan learners as well._ Jacen replied back.

_Leaving me out of the conversation again, are we? _Anakin snapped back at them with his mind.

The three smirked a little, but quickly put serious looks on their faces when they finally approached the four thrones at the front of the room. The beavers bowed to the Pevensies and Aslan, then moved aside for the Solos to step forward. Each of them dropped to one knee and bowed their heads, ready to be knighted.

The four Pevensies rose from their thrones and stepped forward to the Solos. Peter, being the High King, drew his sword from his sheath and made his way over to Jaina, as she was technically the oldest of the group and would be knighted first. He tapped each of her shoulders with his sword and said to her "Rise, Lady Jaina the Righteous, Knight of Narnia."

Jaina slowly stood up as Mr. Tumnus approached carrying a purple satin pillow with three golden lion's head medallions on them. Susan picked one of them up, stepped over to Jaina, and placed it around her neck. Jaina was beaming with pride as she shook Peter and Susan's hands in a gesture of thanks.

Next it was Jacen's turn to be knighted. Peter gave him the title of Sir Jacen the Great, Knight of Narnia and Edmund presented him with his golden lion's head medallion. As Jaina and Anakin watched their brother shake Peter and Edmund's hands, they felt so proud of him. Anakin was especially curious as to what his title would be.

His question was soon answered when Peter tapped his shoulders with his sword and gave him the title of Sir Anakin the Mighty, Knight of Narnia. _Mighty? I'm mighty? Wow, I never thought that people would think of me that way? _Anakin thought to himself as Lucy placed the final lion's head medallion around himself.

"I present to you all the newest knights of Narnia." Aslan announced as the Solos turned around to face the crowd.

The crowd cheered as loud as they could for the Solos. They felt a great feeling of pride and accomplishment all over them as they looked out over the huge crowd of Narnians cheering for them. Behind them, Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy were grinning from ear to ears, happy that they could witness their new friends fulfill this new prophecy of Narnia. Aslan was also very happy as well as he addressed the Solos.

"I am very proud of you, my children. You have followed a similar road to complete a similar journey our kings and queens took two years ago. It warms my heart to see you accomplish your destinies." Aslan said.

"Thank you very much, sir." Anakin replied.

"And remember this: once a knight of Narnia, always a knight of Narnia." Aslan said.

The Solos bowed before Aslan, feeling the happiest they had even felt so far in their lives.

_At the celebration party_

Everyone was eating, talking, dancing, and having a merry time at the celebration banquet. The Solos were really enjoying themselves as they made small talk with the various creatures gathered there, as were the Pevensies.

"Your hospitality has been wonderful, we can't thank you enough." Jaina said to Susan.

"Why, you're very welcome. We always take pride in treating our guests with respect and graciousness." Susan said.

"I can see that." Jaina said.

The girls laughed and parted ways to talk some more with the creatures at the banquet. Jaina was about to talk to a gryphon about the knighting ceremony when she noticed Lucy sitting quietly in the corner. Jaina was amazed at this sight, as Lucy had been all excited about the party the previous day. She decided to go over to the little queen and see what was wrong.

"Hey, Lucy. Why are you so quiet?" Jaina asked.

"Oh hello, Jaina. Just a little tired, that's all." Lucy said and sighed as she rested her head in her hands.

"Lucy, I may not have been in Narnia nearly as long as you. But I know that the real Lucy wouldn't just sit out on a party, she'd join in the fun. Now tell me, what's wrong?" Jaina asked.

"Nothing's wrong, I'm just tired and I want to think." Lucy said, sounding a little choked up.

"Hmm, the Force tells me you're hiding something." Jaina said.

"The Force…?" a wide eyed Lucy said before a tear began to roll down her cheek.

"Are you thinking about me and my family leaving?" Jaina asked, and that just caused more tears to flow down Lucy's cheeks.

"That's all I can think of now. It just hit me right now that you're leaving in a month. You are one of my best friends, you can't leave. I'll miss you too much." Lucy said and started to sob into Jaina's shoulder.

"Oh, Lucy. You knew my brothers and I would have to go home someday. But we told you we won't be gone forever, we promise." Jaina said as she hugged Lucy and rubbed her back.

"But I'll still miss you." Lucy sobbed.

"I know you will, I'll miss you and your siblings as well. But my brothers and I will return one day." Jaina said.

"Promise?" Lucy said as she lifted her head up and wiped her tear stained face with her hand.

"From the bottom of my heart, Lucy. Now, how about you come join the celebration? They've got plenty of Narnian toast out tonight." Jaina said.

That really perked up Lucy. She laughed as she followed Jaina back into the celebration crowd to have some fun with her friends and family.

**(A/N: One more chapter and this story is finished! Don't be sad though, the sequel will be getting underway shortly. And I finally have my Narnia DVD and I absolutely love it! I highly recommend watching the movie with the director/kid's commentary on, it's so funny.)**


	26. Home Is Where We Must Go

_A month later_

Jaina was sad when she got out of her bed that morning. Today was the day she and her brothers weren't exactly looking forward to: the day they would leave Narnia and go home to Yavin. They would miss Aslan, the beavers, Mr. Tumnus, and especially the Pevensies so much. But they knew in their hearts they had to return home and work on becoming the great Jedis they knew they were going to become.

"I don't want to do this." Jaina whispered to herself as she got dressed in her Jedi clothes and pulled on her Jedi robe.

She quietly walked down the hallway to her brothers' room and knocked on the door. Jacen slowly opened the door to reveal his sister standing there with a pained look on her face.

"I don't want to go home either, Jaina." he said as he ushered her into the room and closed the door.

"But we have to. We all knew this day would come." Jaina replied.

"Yeah, we know that. But still, that doesn't help the fact that we're upset about leaving." Anakin said.

"What about the Pevensies, how do you think they'll feel?" Jacen asked.

The three of them sat in silence considering what Jacen had just said. Jaina already knew how upset Lucy would be, but they weren't sure how Peter, Susan, and Edmund would feel about their departure from Narnia. They did imagine that they would be a little upset as well.

"Hello, can we come in?" Peter's voice called from the hallway.

"Sure, we'd greatly appreciate your company right now." Jacen said.

The door opened and all four Pevensies came into the room. They also had solemn looks on their faces as they sat down on the edge of one of the beds, knowing what today meant for their new friends.

"So, are you ready yet to return home?" Susan finally asked after a long period of silence.

"Not exactly, but we know we have to do it anyway." Anakin replied.

"We all knew this day would come, so we might as well face reality." Susan said.

"Yeah, we know." Anakin said.

"But before you leave, come join us for breakfast. We're not gonna let you go home on an empty stomach." Peter said.

"Why thank you, your majesty. What's on the menu today?" Jaina asked.

"Your favorite, of course. Plenty of fruit and Narnian toast." Peter replied.

Everyone laughed as they walked out of the bedroom and towards the huge royal dining room to enjoy one last breakfast together as friends.

_Later on, near the lantern_

The Solos and their Narnian friends traveled a long way to reach the lantern, the place where it all began.

"Remember this place?" Jacen asked as the group approached the lantern.

"How could I forget it?" Jaina said.

"Oh wonderful, back where we started." Edmund grumbled and received a sharp kick in his shin from Peter.

Lucy, now realizing what was about to happen, really started to bawl. She flung her arms around Jaina and gave her the biggest, tighest hug she had ever given her. Jaina gratefully returned the hug as she stroked Lucy's head.

"Do you really have to go?" Lucy cried as she buried her face into Jaina's robe.

"Yes I do, Lucy. I'll miss you as well. But I'll come back and visit, I promise." Jaina replied.

"Thank you." Lucy tearfully replied as she released her grip on Jaina.

She promptly ran over to Jacen and Anakin to give them big hugs as well. The other Pevensies plus Mr. Tumnus soon joined in, exchanging handshakes, hugs and plenty of comments of "I'll miss you." among each other.

"Well, you know how to reach Cair Paravel. And your sleeping chambers will always be yours." Peter said to the Solos.

"How kind of you, your majesty. We will definitely take you up on that offer." Jaina said.

"Do remember to come back. You wouldn't want my life in Narnia to get boring, would you?" Edmund said, to which his siblings rolled their eyes and groaned at him.

"Farewell, my children. And remember: once a knight of Narnia, always a knight of Narnia." Aslan said to the Solos.

The Solos started walking into the forest towards the portal that would take them home to Yavin. Suddenly, Jacen stopped as if he forgot something and turned to face their Narnian friends.

"May the Force be with you." he said, then turned back around to follow his siblings home.

The Pevensies, the beavers, and Mr. Tumnus waved tearful goodbyes as they watched the Solos walk through the forest until they disappeared from sight. Lucy, still a little tearful, wrapped her arms around Peter.

"They've been gone only ten seconds, but I miss them already." Lucy sobbed.

"It's allright, Lu. You know we'll see them again." Peter said.

"And something tells me they'll be back soon." Susan replied.

_In the closet on Yavin_

The Solos struggled in tight quarters as they reentered the closet on Yavin.

"That was my foot you stepped on!" Anakin exclaimed.

"It wasn't me!" Jacen replied back.

"Don't push, you two!" Jaina said.

They continued to fight and struggled through the closet until finally, they emerged and stumbled onto the floor. Looking up, they realized they were back home and behind the stage in the temple again. As they slowly stood up and began walking out from behind the stage, they noticed a nearby chronometer on the wall and realized that no time at all had passed back home.

"Wow, there's been no passage of time since we were in there." Anakin said.

"Yeah, I realize that." Jacen replied.

As they finally emerged from behind the stage, they were stopped by a calm voice saying "So, where's this Narnia you've been to?"

The children slowly turned around and were shocked to see their Uncle Luke sitting on the edge of the stage apparently meditating. Jaina made her way towards her uncle in amazement.

"How do you know about Narnia, Uncle Luke?" she asked.

Luke simply turned to her and said "I sensed a disturbance in the Force.

**THE END**

_**(cue Star Wars end theme)**_

**(A/N: Thanks a bunch to everyone who read and reviewed this story, your comments were much appreciated. A special thanks goes out to my most faithful reviewers: Jedi X-man Serena Kenobi, AmyAmidala, and doreenthatshot. Your reviews always made my day. And an extra special thanks goes out to my muse and editor, Bobbius Maximus. Your insights were extremely useful, so thanks a bunch. And don't forget to keep your eyes peeled for the sequel coming soon, "A Narnian Journey to Yavin".)**


End file.
